The Partner's Wife
by pyroleigh
Summary: Ike and Link are partnered up in the NPPD Vice Unit. He meets Link's beautiful wife Zelda and finds himself falling for her, just as she is for him. When tragedy strikes what will happen to them? Featuring Ike, Link, Zelda, and Toon as their son (because I adore him). M for gut wrenching sadness, language, and sexual content. Get a tissue and get ready to cry
1. Chapter 1

Zelda smiled warmly up at her husband as he joined her at their favorite little spot to grab lunch. "Hi babe," he said as he kissed her swiftly. She couldn't help but look his handsome face over as he sat across from her, noting the mischief dancing in his eyes.

"Why do you look like a boy up to no good?" she asked and he blinked innocently at her. "Link, tell me right now."

"I got the promotion! I'm officially the youngest detective on the force!" he beamed at her and she smiled tightly, not quite happy with the news. "I've already met my partner, he's not too much older than me and he's great you'll love him… What is it babe?" Zelda sighed into her lemonade. She didn't want to dampen his spirits, but he could see through her fake smile. That was the downside of being married to her first and only boyfriend, they'd been together so long nothing slipped past unnoticed.

"I'm worried, can you blame me?"

"This pays way better than a beat cop, we can afford a decent place… maybe stop renting, get our own home. This is good news, trust me. And… we're having dinner with my partner tonight."

"We can't afford that right now Link," Zelda reminded and Link shrugged.

"He offered to pay, says it's his way of saying hello. It felt rude to ignore the invitation."

"Oh… okay," Zelda said and Link gave her a look.

"Babe, we'll be fine. You'll see."

XxX

Ike thought his new partner was a little too green around the gills for his own good, but if the Chief thought he was ready to be a detective, well who was Ike to argue? He sat at the table for dinner, leg bouncing nervously under the thick red fabric cloth. He hated meeting wives. God he hated it. Usually they just complicated things. Why couldn't he have a single partner like him? The guy was a kid, barely old enough to… his thoughts trailed off, jaw dropping in shock at the sight of his partner walking into the fancy Italian place with what had to be a goddess on his arm. She was beautiful, easily the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. "Ike!" Link grinned and Ike gave him his best smirk as the couple moved to the table. Ike stood up to shake his partner's hand.

"Hey man," he said and turned his eyes to the brunette beauty beside him. "You must be his wife."

"Yeah this is Zelda," Link said proudly and Ike felt a spike of guilt for hoping he'd say sister. "Don't ask me how I tricked her into marrying me." Zelda smile up at Link, Ike feeling like such an ass looking at the happy couple.

"Well, teach me some of those tricks when you figure it out yeah?" Ike asked and Link laughed. "Hi, I'm Ike." He purposefully toned down his usually flirty tone towards women, trying not to let his eyes roam from her cerulean orbs as a beautiful blush crawled up her cheeks.

"It's very nice to meet you," she said, voice so perfect all he wanted to do was sit and listen to her.

"Let's uh, let's sit," Ike motioned to the table, tearing his eyes from hers unwillingly. "Dinner is on me, get whatever you want alright?"

"You really don't have to do this man," Link said and Ike waved off his words.

"I don't have anything else to spend my money on, so why the hell not?" He chanced a look at Zelda to see her look away from him quickly. What was that about?

XxX

"He seems really nice," Zelda said as she rubbed lotion on her legs, looking up at Link who was brushing his teeth at the bathroom sink. She watched him spit into the sink and wash out his mouth, using a hand to cup a small puddle to his lips.

"I know what you really thought of him," he said as he wiped his mouth on the hand towel hanging on the plated brass ring by the sink. Zelda's brow furrowed in confusion. "He's hot right?"

"Link-"

"Don't lie to me, you know you can't," Link sighed heavily. "He gets hit on all the time, I've noticed that already. He's, according to Sam, irresistible."

"Not to me," Zelda said as she closed her lotion and stood from their bed, moving to her husband. He snorted.

"Please, we got together in high school, you've never fucked anyone else, and you're telling me you don't find sex on legs attractive?"

"He's not my type," Zelda said, ignoring her heart skipping a few beats as she lied to her husband. She took his hand and eased him towards their bed. "You however…" she pushed him to the bed, sitting on his lap.

"Momma!" the terrified shriek had Zelda off his lap in an instant. She moved to leave the room, Link groaning but following.

XxX

Ike rapped his knuckles on the peeling front door of the rental house where his partner lived, tapping out a rhythm on his thighs as he waited. The door opened, revealing a small blonde boy rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Who're you?" he asked and Ike grinned at him.

"I'm Ike, I'm your daddy's new partner."

"Badge," the kid held out a hand and Ike laughed as he unclipped his badge from his belt, handing it over to the tiny outstretched palm.

"Toon!" Zelda appeared behind the kid, making Ike's breath catch. She was wearing shorts that were short in all the best ways, a loose fitting shirt, and her hair was pulled into a lazy bun. "You know you're not supposed to open the door!" She looked up and Ike gave her a careful grin.

"Morning Misses Partner," he said as Zelda crossed her arms.

"Why are you here?" she asked nervously.

"I'm breaking in my new partner with a small time bust. Thought I'd just pick him up… isn't carpooling one of those things you do to save the planet?" he scratched his chin absentmindedly and she stepped back to let him in. "Thanks. For the record, your kid is smart. Asked who I was and when I said I was Link's partner he asked for my badge. Speaking of," he looked pointedly at the wide eyed boy hiding amidst a sea of blankets on the couch, "badge kiddo."

"Toon," Zelda said with a warning in her voice as she moved to the hallway. "Babe! Ike's here." She vanished down the hall and Ike moved to Toon. The little boy sighed dramatically and held out the badge. Ike took it with a mumbled thanks.

"Wanna watch cartoons with me?" Toon asked and Ike smirked.

"Sure," he sat on a blanket free cushion, surprised when the kid moved to his lap.

"Toon," Zelda sighed as she came back into the room, "don't bother him."

"He's not bothering me," Ike said dismissively. "I'm a huge fan of… of this… epic work of cinema mastery." He looked at Zelda who smiled at him, eyes dancing with laughter.

"Be careful, you'll be singing the songs all day," she said and Ike shook his head. "You don't have kids huh?"

"No but my sister has a small brood now," he said as he ruffled Toon's feathery soft hair. He felt Zelda eyeing him and he looked up at her. "What?"

"He never just lets someone mess with his hair… and he doesn't just sit on anyone's lap," she said and Ike grinned.

"That's because I'm the shit and-"

"Language," Toon warned him and Ike quirked up an eyebrow. "Momma doesn't like bad words."

"I humbly apologize to the lady of the castle," Ike looked up to Zelda, a grin on his lips.

"Hey," Link came into the room and Ike gave him a wave. He watched Link move to Zelda, hating himself for being jealous of their kiss, and masked it by letting out a wolf whistle. Zelda blushed violently and Link shot him a glare.

"Alright little man," Ike said as he eased Toon onto the couch, ruffling his hair once more, "be good for your mom alright?"

"I always am!" Toon insisted and Ike grinned to Link and Zelda.

"I love this kid, seriously. Alright, let's go. We gotta bust some bitc- er, people," he corrected his words and bowed his head to Zelda. "Goodbye Misses Partner." He was rewarded with a small smile and a light blush dusting her pale cheeks.

"Don't flirt with my wife," Link warned and Ike shook his head, noting Zelda rolling her eyes.

"Be safe babe, call me," she said and Ike wrapped an arm around Link's shoulders.

"I'll keep him safe for you, don't worry," Ike said with a grin as they moved to the door, not able to get away from the beautiful woman fast enough. This could be a serious problem.

 **XXX**

 **Chapter one of another story... Because yeah self control and me do not belong together. At all. "You're not a Zelinker Leigh!" You're saying. And yeah. I'm not. Bear with me Zike fans! Let me know what you think, much love Leigh**


	2. Chapter 2

"So," Ike said as they pulled from the curb in front of Link's house, "you're officially the luckiest man I've ever met."

"How do you figure?" Link asked and Ike looked over at him.

"Have you met your wife and child? That kid's the shit. And Zelda is-"

"Don't talk about my wife man," Link said and Ike snorted.

"Do you live in some lala land? Your wife is attractive. She's incredible. If a man isn't talking about her, he's focusing too much on how bad he wants to fuck her."

"You wanna fuck my wife?" Link demanded more than asked.

"Link-"

"What the hell?"

"Alright," Ike sighed and pulled into a doughnut shop's parking lot. He turned to Link, taking in his angry face. "What the hell?"

"You just said-"

"Every guy that sees your wife is thinking it, but if it makes you feel better I won't vocalize it," he snapped, annoyed by this immaturity. "Why'd that bother you so much? If someone told me that my wife was still attractive after however long you've been married-"

"She thinks you're attractive too," Link said in a defeated tone. Suddenly Ike had a feeling he understood what was going on.

"How many girlfriends did you have before you guys got together?" Ike asked carefully.

"One," Link said and Ike chuckled.

"Have you never been walking down the street and saw a chick that made you think 'damn she's hot'?" Link's brow furrowed and Ike slapped his arm. "Of course you have. Have you ever acted on that attraction?"

"No," Link said firmly and Ike motioned with his hand.

"So if you're capable of finding another person attractive without jumping on them, why wouldn't she or I be able to do the same? This is of course assuming that you weren't just being a jealous ass that jumped to conclusions."

"Okay okay," Link held up his hands. "Sorry," he mumbled after a moment and Ike smirked.

"No worries."

"It's just... We're partners and you two will be seeing a lot of each other, kinda weirded me out I guess."

"She works right?"

"Yeah, at this little bakery that does breakfast and lunch."

"So you've never thought one of her coworkers was attractive?"

"Well..." Link scratched at his head.

"Do you see how ridiculous you're being?" Ike asked as he squeezed the bridge of his nose. "I'm your coworker as the attractive chick at her work is hers. No big deal. And even if I didn't have the sense to not hit on her, she wouldn't do anything with me. Come on, I know that from just my brief interactions with her and you've known her how long? Have faith in your wife man... And a little in me."

XxX

"Why do you look so happy?" Rosalina asked as Zelda clocked in at the bakery for work. "Have a good time with your honey bunny?"

"Ha ha," Zelda said as she put her purse under the counter. "No actually we had a mini fight last night."

"Make up morning sex?"

"Rosalina!" Zelda laughed. "No, not that."

"Then why-"

"He got promoted to detective and we had dinner with his partner last night."

"His partner must be a looker," Rosalina said with a knowing smile and Zelda laughed nervously.

"He's gorgeous!" Zelda admitted and Rosalina shook her head.

"Be careful..." she said in a teasing warning tone.

"Oh hush," Zelda said with a blush as she tied her apron on. "He's attractive but I'm married."

"Looking isn't cheating," Rosalina whispered as she moved to the counter and Zelda blushed violently.

XxX

Zelda looked up with a smile as Link walked into her work, blonde hair slightly disheveled. Ike followed right on his heels, lower lip swollen. "Hey babe!" she called out and Link gave her a grin. "What happened to you two?"

"We uh," Link looked to Ike who chuckled. "Our easy bust fought back."

"For a scrawny heroine dealer that kid can throw a serious punch," Ike said as he touched a gentle finger to his lips. "You got some ice I can have?"

"He's got a date tonight," Link taunted. "Gotta be kissable."

"Mmhmm," Ike waggled his eyebrows and Zelda rolled her eyes.

"Men," she sighed as she went to get the ice. She came back with ice wrapped in a clean rag, walking over to Ike slowly. "So," she asked as she handed it over, "who's your girlfriend?"

"Nu uh," Ike said as he eased the ice over his lip, "not girlfriend, date."

"Oh," Zelda said with a smile, "you're not there yet then?"

"Nah, we're not." He looked up at her, reminding her of a pouting boy and she smiled.

"So," Link said and Zelda moved to him, hugging him before moving to the counter. "That's all I get?"

"You know how the boss is," she said and Link pouted.

"Give the man a kiss, he kept my face from getting hit a second time," Ike said and Zelda shook her head before swiftly kissing Link on the lips. "I guess that counts," Ike said and Zelda shot him a look.

"Can we get something to eat babe?" Link asked and Ike nodded emphatically.

"Starving man here," he said and Zelda looked to Link.

"Starving to death," he echoed and she sighed.

"What would you like?"

 **XXX**

 **I'm building to the tear jerking have no fear you amazing readers. Big hugs to my followers, favorites, and reviewers! (Purple Mercenary and concisponci! You guys are awesome) as always let me know what you think, much love Leigh**


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure?" Link asked as they slowed near a group of three women far too dressed up to just be standing there by the street.

"Are you doubting me partner?" Ike looked over at him. "Pull over and watch the master."

"Yeah yeah," Link pulled the car over and Ike opened the door, his trademark grin on his lips.

"Hi honey," one of the women cooed and Ike turned his full attention to her.

"Hello there beautiful," he said, feeling Link stop close to him.

"Beautiful? Aren't you a charmer," she was obviously the leader of the group and Ike let his eyes flicker down to her painted ruby lips. Her pockmarked face was caked with a makeup half a shade too dark, the bright eyeshadow too shiny. "What interests you?"

"One of two things," he said casually as he pulled handcuffs out of his pocket and dangled them from his fingers as Link held up his badge.

"Fuck," the woman sighed. "Vice?"

"Indeed. So what's it going to be? Information or a lovely new matching bracelet set for all three of you?"

"Aw c'mon baby," she said with a coo, "isn't there anything else you want? Detectives get a discount."

"What's that charge my new partner?" Ike asked without looking over his shoulder.

"Soliciting a detective," Link said and Ike shook his head.

"Serious trouble for that one... So you ladies wanna hop in the backseat?"

"Seriously? Dammit," the leader groaned. "We'll talk."

"Who's the boss? The highest up the ladder you can give me."

"Ganondorf," she said and Ike looked to Link.

"Keep on talking," Ike said as he put the handcuffs back in his pocket.

XxX

Outside the elementary school Zelda stood with a smile on her lips as Toon came bounding up to her, blonde hair crazy as he ran into her. He beamed up at her, a smile as bright as the sun on his face. "Look Momma!" he held up a drawing. "I got a gold star in art for it!"

"Hey! Check you out my little artist," she said, smiling at the box house and four figures in front of it. "Who's this?" she pointed to the one drawn with blue spikes on top of his head, already knowing who it was.

"We were supposed to draw our family."

"And Ike's-"

"I like him," Toon said matter of factly. "Don't you Momma?"

"He's alright," she answered carefully as she took his hand and went to move back to her car.

"Why does he have blue hair? Can I have blue hair too?"

"Toon he's-"

"Can he come over to dinner sometime? Can he watch me next time you and Dad go on a date? Please Momma?" he looked up at her with such hopeful eyes Zelda couldn't help but laugh lightly.

"We'll have to see baby."

XxX

Ike grinned as his date sipped her extra dirty martini delicately, her pale cheeks already flushed and her silver eyes running over him greedily. Oh if he barely put forth the effort he could get in that tight fitting burgundy dress. She leaned forward, elbows on the table giving him quite a good view of her ample chest. "So you're a detective," she purred as she pushed some white hair behind her ear.

"Yes I am," he said with a nod, letting his eyes stray from her face so he wasn't rude.

"You like being in control and slapping handcuffs on people?"

"Only when a beautiful woman's been naughty... You have anything to confess to?"

"Oh if you want a confession," she set down her empty martini glass and put a hand on top of his, "you'll have to work me over detective." Ike grinned and let her hand roam up his arm.

"I guess I better start."

"Could be a long night," she said and Ike stood up, pulling her with him.

"I can go all night," he said and she hummed in approval.

XxX

Zelda sat beside Link on their couch, a blanket over her tucked up legs. "You ever regret marrying me?" he asked out of the blue and she looked to him curiously.

"Is this still about-"

"No no," he waved off her words. "Ike and I were talking about life and experiences and... I guess it just reminded me that we jumped the gun. We married so young and-"

"We 'jumped the gun'," Zelda said as she took his hand, "because I fell in love with you and knew that I wanted to spend my life with you."

"He reminded me that it's okay for us to be human Zel. That... it's okay if you find him attractive, that it's natural and-"

"Link-"

"Listen," he said firmly. "He kinda reminded me that you're my wife and I should trust you. So... I'm sorry I didn't. Also I'm sorry I was a royal asshole last night."

"I get it babe," she said as she nestled into his side, "I do."

"I like him, he's a good guy who needs a good woman. He deserves that."

"Well like father like son," Zelda said and Link gave her a confused look. "Did you not see the gold star winning masterpiece on the fridge? Toon adores Ike. He drew him in his family portrait thing for class, blue spikes and all."

"Wow, this is all happening so fast," Link said and Zelda slapped his stomach.

"He wants to dye his hair blue and wants Ike to watch him for our next date night."

"Well," he pulled out his phone, "let's call and ask him."

"Babe he had a date tonight-"

"Shh," Link winked as he put the call on speaker.

"Hello?" a sultry voice purred into the phone and Zelda looked to Link who had a stunned look on his face.

"You're not Ike," Link said and the woman laughed lightly.

"I most certainly am not Ike... He's right here-"

"Gimme that," Ike's voice was a mumble and Zelda raised an eyebrow when the sultry voice squealed. "Detective Greil."

"Having fun?" Link asked and Zelda would never admit to the ridiculous amount of jealousy Ike's following chuckle made her feel.

"You have no idea... Or you might, however should I know? What's up man?"

"Just wanted you to know you're officially part of the family. Made official in school today with crayon."

"Your kid's the shit man, I'm flattered." Zelda could hear the grin in his voice and she blushed into her hand. "You two have a date night coming up right?"

"Yeah..."

"I'll watch the kiddo no problem," he said before inhaling sharply. "Fuck I'm on the phone I-I... Bye man catch you tomorrow." The call ended abruptly and Link shook his head.

"What was that about?" Zelda asked and Link laughed.

"I think we just heard my partner get teased into round two."

XxX

"Damn," Ike knew he was gawking, but Zelda dressed up for her date was quite a sight to behold, "you look amazing." She blushed at his compliment as he let her and Toon into his apartment. Her black dress was modest, not hugging her tightly but enough to tease his imagination.

"Thanks," she nervously pushed her hair behind her ear and Ike had to forcibly shake the urge to touch her perfectly pointed ears from his mind. "And thank you so much for watching Toon tonight."

"Anything for this kiddo," Ike ruffled his hair and watch Toon not so subtly scope out his apartment. "What are the rules Mommy?"

"Bedtime is eight, do not let him tell you otherwise," she said and Ike grinned as she bit her lip in thought. "Just..."

"Zelda," Ike stepped closer to her, reaching out a hand and touching her wrist gently and unthinkingly, "don't worry about it. He'll be fine I promise. It would take more than one night with me for him to get corrupted." Zelda smiled and his heart sped up. He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles gently. "I promise he'll be fine okay?"

"Okay," she said softly and Ike let her hand go quickly. "We'll call when we're on our way back-"

"Take your time," he waved his hand dismissively. "We'll just party til you show up." She smiled up at him and he held out an arm he was surprised she stepped into. He held her for a long agonizing moment, the contact more than he ever should allow himself. "We'll have fun, you guys have fun." He kissed her temple, hating that he wanted more.

"Can we watch cartoons?" Toon's voice reminded Ike exactly who he was picturing making a move on and he let go of her quickly.

"Yeah kiddo grab my controller off the table."

"You have games? Can we play?" Toon asked and Ike nodded slowly.

"I'll find an appropriate one," he looked at Zelda and winked.

"Behave," she said in a mock warning tone and Ike grinned.

"I always behave," he said, feigning offense at her words and she touched his arm. The simple contact instigated by her made his nostrils flare and he almost staggered. "Alright well," he put a hand on top of hers and squeezed gently, "get going. We'll be fine."

"Oh... okay," a soft blush crawled up her cheeks and Ike let her hand go slowly. A loud knock on his door pulled him from picturing her blushing in his sheets and he moved to the front door. He opened it, masking his palpable guilt with a grin for his partner.

"Link if you keep coming over Zelda's going to get suspicious!" he said in a stage whisper, eliciting a laugh from both of them. "Alright kids," he grinned as Zelda hugged Link, "don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"I doubt we do what you do ever," Link said and Ike shrugged.

"I'm not that wild," he said with a quick look at Zelda. "Just go. Have fun."

 **XXX**

 **Ahem, another chapter! "Where's my tear inducing chapters Leigh?" you ask and I say to you dear reader BE PATIENT. It's coming. Soon but not yet. Sheesh. Can you guess who Ike's date was? Bonus points and a cookie if you do! (I will not actually share my cookies. Fuck you they're mine) Now a big shout out to my awesome review leaving peeps FireEmblemNerd0909 and concisponci for the reviews last chapter. As you well know, let me know what you think. Much love, Leigh**


	4. Chapter 4

"You really think we'll ever be able to take down Ganondorf?" Samus asked and Ike looked up from the file in his hands, watching his partner and the blonde talk.

"We're actually building up quite a case," Link defended from his desk, a smirk on Ike's lips as he watched Link fight to keep his eyes on Samus' face and not her fitted suit wearing body.

"It takes more than the word of a hooker," she said as she leaned against the desk. Ike shook his head slowly. Sam was about as subtle as a category five hurricane in a trailer park when she wanted attention.

"I've got more than the word of a hooker," Ike decided to intervene and both blondes looked at him. "I've got a mid level dealer giving me every secret he can. We're actually meeting later today."

"I thought we had a double date," Link said and Ike gave him a look.

"We won't be late."

"Are we ever gonna meet this mystery girl of yours?" Samus teased and Ike shrugged.

"Link is. You? Never."

"And why not?" Samus asked and Ike shrugged as he went back to his waiting file. "Ike why not?"

"Because you might get jealous," he said innocently and she snorted.

"Jealous of her? Please. What does she have that I want?"

"Yeah really? How about a man that went four times last night?"

"Four?" Link scoffed. "No way. I don't think I could ever-"

"For Zelda, I'd think you could find the energy. I mean I could-"

"I hate when you bring up my wife," Link whined and Ike shrugged. "She's all I have and if you tried-"

"If I what? I try anything your wife is more than capable of slapping me. She's loyal, don't worry. Now my beautiful Sam," Ike stood up and held out a different file from his desk, "go take this to your partner and tell him he owes me big time."

"Maybe I'll make it up to you sometime," she said with a flirty smile and Ike shook his head. Both men watched her saunter away, Ike looking away first.

"How long has she been trying to fuck you for? Why don't you?" Link asked and Ike snorted. "She's all over you."

"She'd be all over you if you didn't have that little gold band," Ike said and Link tapped his wedding band against the desk. "Don't you even think about it though," Ike said in warning. "You do and I will be right beside Zelda when she signs the divorce papers... well maybe behind her." He waggled his eyebrows and Link tossed a pen at him.

"Fuck you," he laughed. "She uh, we don't-"

"Never doggy it?" Ike asked and gave Link a devilish smirk. "Gimme a night with her and I'll change her mind." Link tossed another pen and Ike caught it.

"Does your girl?"

"Oh yeah," Ike grinned. "There's not much she won't let me do."

"I wanna know and yet I don't," Link groaned as he stood up and smoothed his green button down shirt. "Fucking hell, tell me."

XxX

Zelda rarely met someone she could honestly say she didn't like. She liked to consider herself easygoing and kind. However, as she sat across from Ike's date she felt like stabbing her butter knife through her eyeball. The woman was ridiculously pretty, her white hair feathered out in a perfect bob, her lightly dusted on makeup accentuating her flawless skin, and her soft pink flowery dress that was somehow loose but form fitting, with a cut that just accented her very ample chest even more. The worst part was that Link was just openly gaping at her, even Ike seemed to notice.

"So," Ike said into the silence of Link staring, "how's work going Zelda?"

"It's... going good I guess," she answered carefully as she looked at Ike. "It's really not a place where anything exciting happens ever."

"What do you do Christie?" Link asked and Zelda felt her eye twitch. She wasn't the jealous type, but this was different. This was Ike's girlfriend, perhaps still just date, and her husband was gawking.

"I help a brainless billionaire with his evil plans," she said and Ike chuckled. Zelda felt like rolling her eyes, fighting the gesture with a tight smile. "I mostly fetch coffee and files. A bit like you Zelda," she looked to Zelda with a smile like a venomous snake, "boring and uneventful. Before I worked there though I was a stripper to pay my way through college." Zelda suppressed a snort, choosing instead to slap Link's thigh to get him to pick his jaw up off the floor.

"Is that how you two met?" Zelda asked and Ike raised an eyebrow.

"No actually," he said with an amused look in his eyes, "we were at the same coffee shop and I struck up a conversation. Thanks for assuming I go to strip clubs."

"You don't?" Christie asked and Zelda watched Ike shake his head.

"Undercover once or twice, that's it."

"Mm well perhaps later I can show you one of my dances," she whispered seductively to him and Zelda hated that Ike's following grin made her jealous. It had been forever since Link had grinned at her like that. She zoned out for a moment, thinking of how long it had really been. She looked up to see Christie smiling evilly at her again and she paled.

"I'll be right back," she mumbled and stood up quickly, needing to get away from the woman and not being able to do so fast enough. She staggered to her feet and almost slipped in her flats. Zelda righted herself and stalked to the narrow hallway leading to the bathrooms. Confused tears threatened to claw their way out of her throat as she leaned against the wallpapered wall littered with black and white photos in cheap frames.

"Zelda?" Ike's concerned voice made her jump in surprise. "Are you okay?"

"Just fine," she said with a curt nod and Ike stepped closer to her.

"Don't lie to me," he said as he reached out and took her hand gently. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Your date is giving me evil eyes like a psycho chick and she has a chest that my husband can't stop ogling."

"Okay okay," Ike chuckled and she felt like slapping him. "Can I be blunt with you Zelda? Him ogling her is harmless and probably more payback against me for uh..." he let her hand go quickly and Zelda blushed as she realized she missed the contact.

"Payback for?" she managed to ask.

"Yeah I've made a few remarks about you-"

"A few?" Zelda asked disbelievingly.

"Quite a few. Zelda you are a beautiful woman and your beauty goes beyond this," Zelda's heart thundered in her chest as Ike reached out, fingertips brushing against her cheek. "Fuck," he breathed and pulled his hand back, "I'm sorry. Don't be mad at him okay?" She nodded silently and he stepped up to her and kissed her temple as gently as a breeze.

"Okay... Who goes back first?"

"Don't ask questions like that," Ike whispered with a grin. "You make us sound so guilty." With that he walked off.

"Aren't I guilty though?" Zelda asked herself with a heavy sigh.

XxX

"Link is quite a cute man," Christie remarked as Ike helped himself to a beer in her fridge. "I do believe his little wife is sweet on you."

"Oh yeah?" Ike popped the cap off and let his eyes run over her. "Does that bother you?"

"Perhaps a little," she said as she stepped out of her heels and walked over to him. "Maybe I should wield the handcuffs tonight... Punish you for being so irresistible." Ike let out a little growl as she started to unbutton his shirt slowly. His phone rang in his pocket and he groaned as moved to answer it.

"Detective Greil," he said as the call connected, watching Christie roll her silver eyes.

XxX

Zelda laid there in the bed she shared with her husband, him gone for hours on an emergency call. Her phone lay on his pillows, vacant of the blonde hair she liked to run her hands through when she had trouble sleeping. She hated this. So far they hadn't had to deal with this yet. He hadn't been a detective long, but she had started to hope that she wasn't going to be one of the wives up all night worried about their husbands. This... this was torture. This was hell.

Her phone lit up and she snatched it up quickly. A simple text stared back at her, not even from her husband.

 _'We're going to be here awhile longer... You want me to pick up some breakfast?'_

 _'Did you mean to send that to me Ike?'_

 _'Yeah I did Zelda, aka my partner's awesome wife. I remember Toon demanding I go to his game tomorrow so... Breakfast tacos?'_

 _'Uh sure?'_

 _'Bacon? Cheese?'_

 _'Sounds good.'_

 _'Go to sleep. I promise I'll keep your hubby safe. Kiss the kiddo.'_

 _'Will do. Thanks.'_ She sent the message and laid back down, a terribly guilty smile on her lips.

 **XXX**

 **Thanks for reading and thank you Purple Mercenary, FireEmblemNerd0909, and concisponci for reviewing. Special shout out and high fives to my guessers. I cheated and jumped fandoms. Christie I stole from the Dead or Alive game series. Her dresses are in 5 and Last Round (Google her, you'll see... interesting things you have been warned). Anyway as always let me know what you think. Much love, Leigh**


	5. Chapter 5

A few months passed, fall changed to winter and Zelda couldn't help but watch in stunned amazement as Ike melded into her family like he belonged there. He was an amazing friend for Link, almost an uncle for Toon, and for Zelda... he was something else entirely. He was there for her and for Link, toeing the line of friend to both of them when their marriage was rocky. Recently, they were like a leaf being tossed around in the middle of the ocean. He was out all night without calling her, no texts for hours on end, and when he was there he often brought the stress home. Just the night before they had fought, a brutal lashing of words that ended with him storming out the front door and her crying herself to sleep. At seven in the morning the next day, she tossed apple slices on a plate next to toast for Toon's breakfast, worried that she hadn't heard from her husband all night.

"Hi Momma," Toon came into the kitchen with a scowl.

"Good morning baby, how'd you sleep?" she asked and he sighed as he sat at the tiny table in the corner.

"Bad... Did you and Dad fight? I heard yelling-"

"It's okay," she said soothingly as she set the plate in front of him. "Just eat your breakfast."

"It's not okay," he mumbled as he munched on an apple slice. A knock on the door pulled Zelda from her brain scrambling for the words to say to soothe her son's worries. She shook her head and moved to the front door, opening it with a sigh.

"Morning," Link said sluggishly, his shirt untucked and a stain on the sleeve that frightened her.

"What the hell happened to you?" she asked and he sighed.

"Ike's in the hospital, shit went bad, he got shot," he mumbled and Zelda felt the world tilt.

"Is he okay? What hospital?"

"He's not hurt hurt, just got grazed..."

"Are you drunk or something?" she demanded. "Why didn't you just come in?"

"I didn't know if you'd wanna talk to me..." he stumbled forward and she caught him with a grunt.

"Let's get you to bed," she said, letting her annoyance show as she moved into the house with him. Toon stood by the kitchen table, watching them curiously.

"Is he okay?"

"Dad's fine-"

"Not Dad, Ike," he said firmly and Zelda shook her head.

"I don't know baby, I'll call him in a little bit okay?"

"Where's your phone? I'll call him," he said and Zelda sighed.

"By my purse," she said and stumbled with Link to the hallway and down to their room. She unceremoniously dropped him on the bed and nodded in approval at his pained grunt. She went back into the kitchen to see Toon with the phone to his ear. "Did he answer?" she asked.

"It's still ringing- Ike! Are you okay? Dad said you got shot I..." Zelda stepped up to him quickly and grabbed the phone.

"Ike hey," she said and heard Ike's grin in his voice.

"Hey to you too. Tell Link when he sobers up that I'm okay and it's not his fault."

"What the hell happened?" she asked and he sighed.

"He showed up at my apartment pissed off and half a bottle of whiskey down so I dragged him to the bar down the street and-"

"He said you were shot Ike. Are you okay?"

"Baby I'm fine. I got grazed by an asshole who got pissed at us for our line of work... and a snarky remark I vaguely recall making about him and his girth."

"Did you call me baby?" she asked softly and he chuckled.

"They gave me painkillers just to be safe, be glad I'm not being super flirty," he said and she blushed as she looked to see her son watching her. "Now look I am fine and I'll be at your house this afternoon to pick Toon up for the movies, tell him that. Ah shit... Nurse is here. I'm hanging up yeah yeah... Bye Zelda."

"Bye Ike."

XxX

Ike knocked on the door of Link and Zelda's, a grin on his lips as she opened the door. "Maybe it's just the lingering effects of the painkillers but you look so beautiful today," he said and stepped up to her, kissing her temple.

"Hi Ike, you're beautiful too," she said and he held out an arm, a bandage on his bicep. "Poor baby," she said and he pouted.

"Kiss it and make it better?" he asked hopefully and she shook her head. "Aw c'mon..." He stepped into the house and Toon appeared out of nowhere.

"Ike!"

"Kiddo!" Ike grinned as the small body collided with his. "How's my little dude? You ready to go see the movie?"

"Yeah! Momma do you wanna come too?"

"Yeah c'mon," Ike said with a grin. "Popcorn, soda, and candy on me."

"Tempting but," Zelda nodded in the direction of the hallway, "we really need to talk."

"Zelda," Ike reached out, his hand shakily taking hers, "come with us. Let him sober up and feel sorry for himself and when you get home he'll apologize." He was begging, not wanting her to face Link alone. "Come on baby please?" he asked and she gave him a look he was trying not to love.

"You can only say that when you're high on painkillers," she said and he quirked up an eyebrow. "It's inexcusable otherwise."

"It's true," Ike said as he put an arm around Toon's shoulders. "I would never lie to you. Bye for now, let's go kiddo."

"Bye Momma!"

XxX

Zelda sat on the edge of the bed, watching her husband as he stirred. "Good afternoon," she said as he opened bleary eyes. "Your injured partner took our son to the movies and we are going to talk."

"Fuck you," he said, the cottony dryness of his mouth evident in his hoarse tone.

"We're self destructing, we have been since you took this damn job."

"You can leave if you want," he said, sitting up on one elbow and giving her a glare. "You can go fuck Ike and-"

"I can't believe you!" she snapped and ran a hand through her hair. "Why won't you drop this?! I haven't yet, why would I now?"

"Because now he's dumped Christie," he said with a sneer. "Give you one good guess why."

"Because she was a psycho weirdo," Zelda said with an exasperated sigh. "Link he didn't dump her because he has feelings for me or something stupid he-"

"You don't know-"

"You apparently don't know me!" she tried to keep her voice under control but judging by his cringe it must've been a screech by the end of her sentence. "I don't want you sleeping in here until you trust me. The love made in this room doesn't deserve to be soiled by your stupidity and childish nature."

XxX

"So," Ike said carefully as he put Toon's jacket on the hook by the door, "how's it going?" He looked between his partner and the woman he fought feelings for everyday, sensing the built up tension between them. It was as obvious as any he'd ever felt and he was thankful he'd sent Toon to his room to get a bag so he could spend the night at his apartment.

"Fine," Link growled out and Ike looked to Zelda. He watched her look away and he sighed.

"Okay I'm not buying bullshit from you today man," Ike said and Link glared at him from his seat on the couch. "Tell me what's going on here."

"Stressed out," he said through gritted teeth and Ike shook his head.

"Get over it. Both of you."

"What?" they both asked in unison and Ike smirked.

"Fuck both of you and your pride. This relationship is all that amazing boy of yours has, and you two are the only couple I have. I am taking Toon home with me tonight and you two are going to fuck, make up, and be happy again when I bring him home tomorrow. Okay?"

"No," Link said and Ike stalked over to him, hauling him to his feet.

"I had to watch my old partner go through a divorce," he said as he gripped Link's shirt. "He was a strong man and it damn near broke him. You have the best damn woman I've ever had the privilege to meet and you're damn lucky to have her. If you fuck this up someone better will come along and steal her away."

"Who's that? You?" Link asked and Ike shook his head.

"I'm worse than you, she knows that. Now you turn around," he forced him to look at Zelda, "and you swallow every last ounce of your pride and beg this woman to find you worthy enough to touch her. If you don't then remember that I am not above groveling."

"You said-"

"You wanna call my bluff?" Ike asked, eyes flitting down Zelda's body purposefully. "I don't think you do." He shoved Link forward, watching his partner stumble before his wife. "Grovel, beg, plead, do whatever it takes." He turned and saw Toon standing there with his backpack. "Ready kiddo?"

"Yeah... Bye Momma bye Dad."

"Be good," Zelda said as she moved to hug her son. "Mind what Ike says."

"I know Momma," he mumbled and looked to Ike. "Let's go."

XxX

"Alright man," Ike said as he paused the credits on the cartoon, "bedtime let's go." He stood up and scooped up Toon, surprised when he didn't smile. "What's wrong kiddo?"

"Momma and Dad aren't happy anymore," he said and Ike sighed.

"They'll be okay, they're just adjusting to his new job. It's tough."

"I wish you were my dad," Toon said and Ike tensed.

"Don't say that," he said as he set Toon in his bed, sitting next to him. "Your dad's a good guy."

"Not like you. I think Momma likes you, can't we just live with you?" Ike smiled to himself, kissing Toon's blonde hair.

"I love you kiddo, I really do. Your mom is an amazing woman but your dad was lucky enough to meet her first... I missed out on her and you." He looked down at Toon, seeing him looking up at him. "Come on, go to sleep yeah?"

XxX

"Hello?" Zelda answered her phone carefully as she bagged up the trash to take to the curb.

"Hey you," Ike's voice made her smile, "how'd your night go?"

"It was alright I guess," she sighed as she held the phone with her cheek and shoulder. "We kinda talked and then it just... we went to bed together so there's that."

"Step in the right direction..." he mumbled. "Well me and the kiddo will be heading over pretty soon, thought I'd call just in case..."

"In case?"

"You two were up to no good. Well, lots of good but-"

"Ike," she said in warning and smiled at his chuckle.

"We'll be there soon okay?"

"Alright... Ike? Why do you bring up hitting on me when you're trying to talk sense into my husband?."

"He's afraid that's what's going to happen so I try to use it against him. Classic interrogation technique he should see through."

"Right... Okay well just head on over whenever you're ready."

"You got it beautiful. Bye." He hung up and Zelda blushed as she shook her head.

 **XXX**

 **Chapter! Yay! Thanks for reading and a special thank you to my review leaving awesomely awesome people Purple Mercenary, FireEmblemNerd0909, and concisponci! You guys are the shit. Let me know what you think. Much love, Leigh**


	6. Chapter 6

The day was crisp and bright, a perfect December afternoon. The sky was cloudless, the air biting into Zelda's face as she sat and watched her son play on the brightly colored plastic playground equipment. He was chasing a chubby boy, blonde hair closing in on the brown. She looked away with a smile, eyes roaming over the joggers and gossipers. Two gentlemen with dark blue hair a ways off caught her eye and she watched them. Ike's obvious spikes were waving slightly in the wind, and when he glanced her way she waved with a smile.

Their conversation ended and the smaller man bolted. Ike shook his head and strolled up to her slowly. Zelda stood, moving to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. He hugged her back and she hated that her heart sped up. "Hey you," she said as she looked up at him. "Haven't seen much of you lately."

"Yeah," he leaned his face to hers, lips grazing her cheek and making the skin burn with want, "been busy you know?"

"Who was that?" Zelda asked as she let him go.

"My informant," he said as they sat on the bench side by side. "He's going to help us get a big bust."

"Oh yeah?" Zelda asked as she leaned against him. A smile threatened to split her face in two as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You really have been busy? You're not just avoiding me?"

"Baby," he looked down at her and squeezed her shoulders, "I'm not avoiding you."

"Promise?"

"I will never lie to you," he said firmly and ran his thumb soothingly up and down her arm.

"Tell me why then."

"Link dropped enough obvious hints and I thought that maybe backing off and giving you guys space would be good."

"Ike," she shook her head and laid her hand on his knee, "you help so much when you're there... it's honestly been weird with you gone."

"Yeah?" he asked and she blushed as she looked up at him.

"Yeah..." She bit her lip before adding, "I wouldn't lie to you baby." He grinned and leaned closer to her. "Ike," his name was a whisper on her lips and he seemed to adjust course, kissing her forehead gently instead.

"I really should get back to work," he said and she nodded, hoping her face didn't show her disappointment.

"Ike!" Toon's excited voice pulled them from whatever this moment was turning into and she watched Ike's face light up with genuine happiness.

"Kiddo!" Zelda laughed as Toon collided with Ike. "Hey," Ike pulled the wide eyed face from his chest and grinned, "how 'bout me and you catch a movie this week?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright I'll find us one to go see okay?"

"Okay can I spend the night too?"

"Ask your mom," Ike looked over at her and Zelda laughed as they both turned pouty eyes to her.

"Please Momma?"

"How could I say no?" she laughed and Ike grinned.

XxX

Zelda hated when she had to pretend to be happy. It didn't happen often, but the night of the Christmas party for the force came and they had an argument in the car on the way over leading to her walking in with a giant fake smile plastered to her lips. She couldn't even say for sure what it was over, nothing about it made sense, but the second they made it inside the restaurant he bolted for the bar and left her alone in a room filled with strangers.

"Zelda!" Ike's face was like a blessing from the goddesses as he appeared before her. She sighed in relief and wrapped him up in an eager hug. "Hi to you too," he chuckled as he returned the gesture, his lips brushing against her ear. "You look beautiful tonight."

"Really?" she asked and he nodded.

"You look amazing baby," he said and Zelda bit her lip as he held out a hand. "Come on let's get you something to drink."

"I wouldn't know what to get," she admitted and Ike shrugged.

"Let's experiment then," he whispered conspiratorially.

"Oh Ike I don't really ever drink..." she trailed off as Ike nodded to some strangers.

"Then we'll mingle, meet the people from work, and-"

"Ike I'm not really yours to introduce," she said and he sighed.

"Yeah well," he gave her a look, "when your husband decides to detach himself from the bar and gets around to introducing you I'll be over there-"

"Ike don't leave me please," she grabbed his hand in fear and he shook his head. She panicked when he pulled his hand away, sighing in relief to feel him move it to her lower back.

"Who's this Ike?" a blonde woman asked as she approached them. Her dark blue dress hugged her body perfectly, her hair pulled into a high ponytail that somehow she made work with the fancy dress.

"Ah Zelda this is Samus, we call her Sam. Sam I'm sure you've heard Link mention his amazing wife Zelda?"

"Oh my god yes hi!" Samus leapt forward and hugged her tightly.

"Yeah she's a hugger," Ike said and Samus flipped him off. "And a real charmer."

"It's very nice to meet you Samus," Zelda said with a smile.

"Call me Sam," she said with a wave of her hand. "Where's Link? You didn't run off with his wife did you Ike?" Ike shook his head and Zelda blushed.

"Link's getting a drink," she said and when Samus looked to Ike Zelda felt an unspoken conversation hanging between them.

"Sam can you introduce Zelda to some people while I grab Link?"

"Sure!" Samus took Zelda's arm and Ike's sigh was audible as they moved on.

XxX

"Hey man!" Link said with a grin Ike could tell was forced as he walked up. "How's the party?"

"Did you and Zelda fight on the way over here?" Ike asked in a low whisper. When Link grunted assent Ike sighed. "Over what man?"

"I dunno..." Link sighed and Ike wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Let's go find your wife and some mistletoe. You apologize, I bump you two under it, voilà all is well."

"That's not seriously gonna work."

"Worth a shot," Ike shrugged. "Let's find your wife." He pulled him around the room, finding Zelda easily. Ike fought to keep the goal in mind. He was going to help out his friend, he was not falling in love with said friend and partner's wife. He shoved Link towards her, nodding at Samus to come to his side.

"Is this gonna work?" Samus asked as she stepped beside him.

"I hope so," he kept his eyes on the couple as they began talking. Link took her hand, she glanced in Ike's direction, and then Link pulled her slowly away from the crowd.

"Seems to be going good... You wanna dance?" Samus asked and Ike shook his head. "What's the matter? You don't dance or perhaps you do but you're smitten with someone else?"

"Smitten?" Ike quirked up an eyebrow as he looked at Samus.

"Admit it. You," she tapped his chest with each word, "like Zelda." He watched her saunter off, panic rising. If she could see it, who else could?

XxX

It was freezing cold when Ike pulled up to Link's house, the heater in the car struggling to keep up with the icy weather. "What are you doing here Ike?" he asked himself out loud. Christmas Eve night, snow piling up outside, and to top it off he had worked a double shift to make up for taking tomorrow off. He was exhausted but... the wrapped presents on the passenger seat caught his eye and he sighed as he unbuckled slowly. "Because you're a damn sucker, that's why," he grumbled to himself as he climbed from the warmth of the car, cold wind slapping him roughly as he jogged to the passenger side to open the door. He pulled out the pile of presents, balanced them in his arms, and closed the door with his left foot. He staggered up the steps and kicked at the door, hoping Link would answer and he could go home to his warm apartment and a nice hot shower.

The front door opened and he grinned reflexively, the gesture faltering at the beautiful sight before him. Zelda was wearing long sleeve pajamas and pants in a warm looking purple material, her hair hanging freely down her back. He chuckled at the sight of tinsel in her hair, causing her to tilt her head slightly. "What are you doing here Ike? It's past midnight isn't it?" she asked as she stepped back and he gladly entered.

"Trying to be a good partner and friend," he said as he indicated the presents in his arms. "I'm doing the whole family thing tomorrow so I thought I'd drop these off tonight."

"Aw well Toon will be happy," she said as she moved to take a few boxes from the pile in his arms.

"Well they uh, aren't all for him," Ike said self consciously and Zelda paused in her present grabbing. "I got some stuff for you and Link too."

"Ike you really didn't have to-"

"I know," he said as he helped her ease them down to the faded tree skirt. "I wanted to so I did." He straightened up and reached out, plucking the tinsel from her hair. "That's cute," he said as he put it in her hands.

"Oh goddesses I've been trying to finish wrapping up everything... Link was too tired when he came in from work and went to bed leaving me to wrap everything-"

"I'll help if you want," Ike offered and she smiled at him.

"I would love some help." He grinned and sat by the modest pile of unwrapped toys, the action figures of various super heroes and some clothes making Ike smirk.

"He's gonna be bummed about the clothes you know," he said as he grabbed the scissors, Zelda pausing in putting a label on a wrapped gift. "No kid likes getting clothes for Christmas."

"He'll live," she said as she reached for another roll of paper and an oddly designed box for a cape clad hero. Ike shrugged and swiftly wrapped up his gift, humming a little jingle about bells. A long comfortable silence stretched between them as Ike finished up a few boxes with ease. "Dammit," she groaned and he glanced up, chuckling at the mass of wrapping paper the toy had become.

"Want some help?"

"There's like three of them in this same style of box! Who designs this shit?" Ike crawled over to her, sitting beside her and carefully undoing her catastrophe of a wrapping attempt.

"Let's start over," he said as he took her hand and put it to the edge of the now crinkled wrapping paper. "Lift gently, fold here," he used his hands over hers, pushing her fingers around with his and trying to ignore exactly what this was doing to him. "And..." he let go of one of her hands and ripped some tape off the dispenser, pressing it gently to the present, "one more piece here and it'll be perfect." He looked at her, a little alarmed to see her looking up at him with something he was scared to try to name in her eyes. His eyes searched hers and he found himself leaning towards her, bringing his face close to hers. His heart sped up, realizing just how inappropriate what he was doing was. As his lips neared hers he changed course and kissed her cheek, feeling her let out a shaky breath as he pressed his lips to her skin hard.

"Ike," she breathed his name as he pulled away, looking ready to follow him.

"I should go," he said shakily, hating that he wanted nothing more than to complete the kiss he craved from her soft lips. "I uh-" she leaned forward, his breath hitching as her lips pressed to the corner of his in one soft gesture. He fought the urge to follow her as she retreated and instead stood up. "Goodnight Zelda."

"Goodnight Ike," she said and he looked at her, studying her alarmed expression.

"I uh... This-"

"I just kissed you bye," she said firmly and he nodded.

"Yeah," he breathed the words and moved in a haze to the door and out.

 **XXX**

 **My chapter! Thanks for reading and to my badasses that reviewed last chapter... You are all awesome. Let me know what you think, much love, Leigh**


	7. Chapter 7

Ike sighed with a little forced smile as he sat in the passenger seat of the unmarked car, his partner in the driver's seat grim and silent. "What's on your mind?" he asked as he raised a steaming cup of coffee to his lips, the smell of cinnamon wafting gently through the heated car. His question made Link sigh and slowly Ike turned his eyes to him. "What happened man? Talk to me."

"We had a fight. A big one... well, another big one," Link ran a hand down his face slowly and Ike watched him, waiting for him to continue. When the blonde seemed content to leave it at that Ike motioned for him to go on. "What? There's not much to tell. I came in late and she said she was worried and I should've at least called and-"

"Well you could call her more," Ike pointed out and Link shot him a glare. "What? I think I call her more than you do to tell her that we're running late or whatever. Whatever though, go on," he motioned again as he sipped from his coffee.

"Yeah so I snapped at her and I honestly don't know what happened. Next thing I knew I was on the couch with one pillow and the one blanket she hates most in the house because it's too short for a grown person."

"Yikes," Ike winced as he set his coffee in the cup holder, eyes flitting to the stash house they were surveying, "banished to the couch isn't a good sign. Did you apologize this morning?" The silence stretched and Ike groaned as he looked at his partner. "Man tell me you apologized to her."

"No I didn't," Link mumbled and Ike felt like groaning again.

"Why the hell not?" Ike asked and Link shrugged. "Rule number one is to always apologize! Call her, call her right now and say that you're sorry and that you love her."

"I'm busy," Link said weakly in way of defense and Ike snorted.

"If sitting in a car being silent with a man is more appealing to you than calling your wife-"

"What do I even say?" Link whined and Ike rolled his eyes.

"How did you ever manage to woo this woman? You're more clueless than any other man I've ever met. Tell her you love her, that's always a good place to start, then tell her you were wrong. Tell her that she was right, you should call her more... Hey wait a minute, you two have that big anniversary coming up right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You need to do something over the top and special for her. I'm serious!" he said to Link's look of disgust. "Do all the cheesy chick flick things that make girls happy. Breakfast in bed, red roses, big romantic dinner-"

"We can't afford it right now," Link admitted and Ike gave him a look. "We can't! Bills are piling up and-"

"I'll pay for it," Ike offered.

"Fuck no," Link responded flatly and Ike sighed.

"Put your pride on hold dickshit. Why not? She doesn't have to know. Mario owes me a big dinner at his restaurant and we both know that's the best place in town. I can have roses and champagne all set up for you guys."

"Why do you care how my anniversay goes?" Link looked at him curiously.

"Because she's amazing, you're my friend, she's my friend, and we both know you can't lose her," Ike phrased his answer carefully, not wanting to even touch on his unspoken feelings for the brunette in question.

"Yeah well she won't believe that I could set all that up," Link laid his head against the headrest and sighed heavily. "Then we'll fight for sure on our anniversary."

"So we say I owed you a favor and that was the best way to pay you back."

"How? What favor could you possibly owe me?"

"Uh," Ike paused, tapping his fingers against his thigh as he thought.

"Exactly," Link said with a defeated sigh. The car grew silent and an idea hit Ike, one that Link wouldn't like.

"I could be a total ass one night," he said and Link snorted.

"How?"

"I could kinda... try to make a move on her," LInk whirled to look at him. "Hear me out. I make a move, then when I feel so guilty over it the next day I beg you to let me make it up to you guys. Boom romantic dinner, red roses, the whole nine yards. I'll get drunk off my ass so she thinks I'm just being a horny perv and when she slaps me and storms off you," he slapped Link's arm lightly, "are her knight in shining armor."

XxX

A few nights later Zelda found herself at a bar with Link and Ike. She really didn't want to go out, especially not when Link had been so tense and awkard about it all day, but here she sat in a booth across from Ike, watching him down shot after shot of whiskey. The amount he was consuming bothered her, but it wasn't her place to say anything so she sat and sipped on her beer, trying to pretend that the palpable tension between her and Link wasn't being phsyically represented by the space between their two bodies. A few women had already sent flirty smiles Ike's way, a fact that tonight had him annoyed for some reason. Finally, as he reached for what Zelda counted to be his seventh shot, Link cleared his throat.

"Slow down a bit man," he said and Ike shot him a look.

"Fuck off. You're fucking up a chance I'd kill for," he growled and Zelda furrowed her brow in confusion. He never spoke to Link quite like this. He staggered to his feet and mumbled something about going back to the bar before moving away. The silence between her and Link was too much, and Zelda really wanted to ask Ike what was wrong, so she got up and followed him.

"Ike," she caught up with him and he turned, a grin on his lips she never saw him give her. She ignored the look and spoke clearly, "What the hell is going on here?"

"Whaddya mean?" he asked and she crossed her arms.

"You don't talk to Link like that, you're a better man than that, you never drink this much..." she trailed off as an idea hit her and her eyes narrowed. "Is this supposed to show me how amazing my husband is compared to other men? Is this some stupid game?"

"Zel-"

"Unbelievable," Zelda shook her head, more than ready to storm off.

"Wait," he grabbed her arm and pulled himself closer to her, making her turn to face him. His eyes searched hers and he sighed. "You guys have your anniversary coming up and Link said he couldn't afford to do anything but said you deserved something. He wouldn't just accept me paying for the date and said that if you knew you'd be upset so... I decided to act like a douche tonight. Tomorrow when I'm all guilty and feeling shitty I offer the reservation I have at Mario's as an apology." Zelda laughed when he stopped talking, her laughter fading when she realized he was being serious.

"That is the dumbest," he flinched, "and sweetest thing I've ever heard Ike." He cocked his head slightly, blue hair catching the dim lighting in a way that she hated to admit was sexy.

"So since I spilled the beans will you just please play along? Act pissed like I made a pass at you or something?" She nodded and he grinned. "Good, slap me."

"What?" Zelda asked, taken aback.

"Come on I'm being an ass remember? Pretend I've just said something along the lines of being able to fuck you better than your husband so you just gotta-" Zelda lashed out and slapped his right cheek, blushing furiously and hating herself as she did. He staggered slightly and before she knew it Link was at her side.

"The fuck?" he demanded and Zelda shook her head.

"Take me home right now babe," she said as she grabbed Link's hand and began hauling him to the door. As Link opened the door for her she chanced a glance back at Ike. He was still standing there looking stunned, and she felt a pang of guilt at the red mark marring his cheek.

XxX

Ike stared blankly at the picture of him with his mother and sister he had found in a box of old photos shoved to the back of his closet. His mother's smile didn't quite reach her eyes, Mist's face was filled out with her youthful weight she hated when people had called baby fat, and he looked frazzled and tired behind his fake grin he had used so often those. Just one year before the picture was taken, his father had died on the job. Shot in an alley while on patrol. His partner had been just a block away, buying them coffee for the drive back to the station. He died there in that alley, bleeding out before the paramedics had arrived. Ike tossed the photo aside, raising his open bottle of cheap whiskey to his lips as he found a faded picture of his dad and him, Ike standing beside him with a proud smile as he held up a small fish on the end of the line. He couldn't have been more than five when the picture was taken. Any time spent with his dad made up his best memories of childhood, and for whatever reason his wallowing in self pity made him think of Toon and how much the time spent with the boy meant to him now.

Without really thinking it through he picked up his phone and dialed his mother, letting the phone ring and ring until she picked up the outdated landline that was "just too much of a hassle to disconnect".

"Hello?" she answered, voice sleepy and Ike groaned.

"Did I wake you Mom?" he asked and she sighed.

'Have you been drinking honey? You only call me Mom when you're drunk or have just had your heart broken."

"Gee thanks," he muttered and shook his head. "I was just looking through old pictures and thought I'd give you a call."

"What's on your mind?"

"Nothing," he lied and smirked as he pictured the look she was giving the phone in her hand.

"Ike you and your father have more than your occupation in common, he couldn't lie for shit either. Tell me what's on your mind."

"Mom... I think I might be in love."

"You? Casanova in love? Who is she?" now Elena sounded interested and he sighed.

"My partner's wife, her name's Zelda." There was silence on the line and he took a deep breath, preparing for the worst.

"She's married to your partner?"

"Yeah... they have a kid and everything. She's amazing Mom you'd love her if you met her, and that kid... Shit Mom," he sighed as he glanced at the glowing numbers on his alarm clock perched on his bedside table, "I didn't realize it was two in the morning, I'll let you go. I-"

"Don't you hang up on me Ike Greil," she warned and he chuckled softly. "Maybe it's the bottle in your hand talking or maybe you do really love this girl; either way you know you can't do anything with her right?"

"Yeah Mom I know," he said, a little hurt that she thought he'd try. "I just... I'm around her so much I-"

"Ike you are a handsome young man, you've never had trouble finding a girlfriend before. Now just go find one to fall for that isn't married," her tone held warning behind the softness and he sighed.

"I miss Dad tonight. I found this picture of me and him from when I was about five. I'm holding up this tiny fish like it's a big sea monster and he's standing beside me grinning like an idiot." 

"I remember that day," she laughed lightly. "You insisted I cook your fish for you and you were so proud of that tiny thing... so was your dad. He told everyone that his son was going to be a sport fisherman when he grew up."

"Things changed a lot from then huh?" he asked and pictured her nod.

"That they did. He was always so proud of you Ike. He loved every second he got to spend with you."

"I loved it too... but you were always the better cook," he said and she laughed.

"The man could burn water I swear!" she laughed and he smiled into the phone. "Oh Mist called me today, she's expecting baby number five now."

"Holy shit five? What the hell is wrong with her?" he asked with a laugh.

"Well she has five and you have none," Elena pointed out and Ike scoffed.

"Yes mother let me go and knock up some random poor girl. Huh maybe I'll call up Christie, I bet I've still got her number around her somewhere..."

"Call her up and I'm disowning you," Elena warned with a tone that Ike knew better than to fuck with. "I hated that girl. Something was wrong with her I swear. You breaking up with her was a smart move."

"Well maybe I'll just steal Link's kid," he said wistfully. "He's a good kid. Cute, smart, a bit tricky though he talked me into letting him stay up until ten the other night-"

"Wait a minute there young man. You, watched someone's kid overnight?"

"Yeah... what's so wrong with that?"

"Mister I-don't-watch-kids-overnight-or-at-all actually did that?"

"Yes mother," he sighed with an eyeroll.

"I could hear your eyeroll there boy," she teased and he chuckled.

"Guilty as charged..."

"Say what's on your mind my boy."

"They're having troubles, my partner and his wife. I'm trying to help them out I really am but I... I almost feel as if I'm unwittingly getting in the way. I'm not saying that Zelda likes me or anything but I just.. I'm trying to help and I feel like it's my fault they're failing and-"

"Ike hush," Elena sighed and he heard the floorboards creak under her feet as she moved to a different room in her now empty house. "You and I both know how hard it is to make a marriage work when there's a detective in the mix. All the late hours, the missed dinners, the disappointed kids, the worrying... It has nothing to do with you, even if this Zelda is head over heels for you because if the marriage was meant to work a little crush here or there wouldn't matter. Don't think for a moment that it's up to you to fix a failing marriage honey, some just aren't meant to be and... if this one isn't then it isn't. Does any of this make sense?"

"Yeah I guess," he sighed and set the whiskey on the floor, suddenly sickened by the sight of how much he drank. "I love you Mom go back to bed."

"And you better get to bed young man," she warned and he chuckled. "I love you honey goodnight."

"Goodnight Mom," he hung up, feeling a weird weight in his chest most certainly not lifted but definitely shifted. He stared at his phone and pulled up his texts, scrolling through the contacts until he came to Zelda. There he hesitated before scrolling to people he hadn't texted in a long time. He came to Christie's number and stared at it for a long moment. The last message had been from her less than two weeks ago, no doubt a drunken night where her senses had taken leave and she had sent him a suggestive picture of her wrapped in a towel.

'Join me sometime?' the accompanying message had been on his brain as he wrestled with thoughts of Zelda and how to handle his unwanted feelings. He stared at the picture of her, she was beautiful as ever, even with a shorter haircut than when they had been together. Caving to his crude side for once, he tapped on the screen and began typing a response, hating himself more and more with every letter his fumbling fingers found.

'That offer still good?'

 **XXX**

 **A new chapter for you! Thanks for reading and a big hi five and hug for my reviewers FireEmblemNerd0909 and concisponci (you guys are the shit seriously). As always let me know what you think, the real tear jerker is coming soon! Much love, Leigh**


	8. Chapter 8

The morning of her anniversary came and Zelda woke up to the smell of bacon sizzling in the kitchen. Curious as to who was in her kitchen cooking, she got up and wrapped her thin soft purple robe around her tightly. She stepped down the hallway, hearing furious whispers coming from the living room.

"...the restaurant at seven," Ike's voice surprised her in her house this early. As she stepped into view he and Link spun to face her with unbelievably innocent looks on their faces.

"Good morning!" Link moved towards her and she looked between them.

"What are you two up to?" she asked and Ike put a hand over his heart.

"I'm offended you think we're up to anything," he said and she shook her head as Link put his arms around her.

"Ike!" Toon came bounding out of his room, a blur of green fabric as he ran to Ike's outstretched arms.

"Kiddo!" Zelda watched with a growing smile as Ike scooped Toon into his arms and spun him around, Toon laughing like a maniac. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good. Can I come over and play today?"

"Yes you can," Ike said with a nod and Zelda started to protest, knowing that Ike probably had better things to do than watch her son for free all day on an increasingly rare day off. "My sister Mist is having her son's birthday party at the park and I thought we'd swing by there. Sound good my man?"

"Yeah!"

"Good, let's get some breakfast in that tummy," Ike set Toon down and Zelda watched with an amused smile as they both took off to the kitchen.

"Hey," Link said once they were alone.

"Hi," she said hesitantly, unsure what to expect or do.

"Looks like my partner is kidnapping our son for the day," Link said and she laughed lightly.

"I'd say we should call the police but it looks like an inside job," she said and Link chuckled as he took her hand.

"Just me and you all day and night... This could be fun," he said as he pulled her closer to him, arms snaking around her waist. He tried to lower his lips to hers and she backed away slightly.

"Let them leave first," she offered as a lame excuse and he sighed.

"Is this because of what I said last night?" he asked and she shook her head.

"I just woke up, haven't brushed my teeth, I'm starving, I-"

"Order up!" Ike shouted from the kitchen and Toon laughed, making Zelda look to the doorway eagerly.

"Alright," Link sighed with a nod, "after breakfast then."

XxX

Ike grinned as he and Toon approached the colorful ribbons tied to the gazebo in the park, his very pregnant sister moving to greet them with a happy smile. "Ike!" she threw her arms around his neck and he hugged her as tight as he felt comfortable doing with the balloon of a belly between them.

"You're very pregnant," he said and she rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Captain Obvious," she said as she turned her eyes to Toon by Ike's legs. "And who's this handsome young man?"

"This is Toon, he's my buddy," Ike introduced and Toon beamed proudly. "Where's the birthday boy?"

"Somewhere on the playground," she motioned to the brightly colored plastic slides and Ike pushed Toon forward.

"Go on kiddo go play I'll be right here alright?" Toon swallowed hard but nodded and began to move off.

"He's your partner's kid right?" Mist asked as she absentmindedly pushed some hair behind her ear.

"Yeah," Ike grinned proudly, watching the blonde head bob away. "He's the shit."

"You don't watch any of my kids for me ever but you watch your partner's? What's up with that?"

"Mist you have four almost five," he tapped her stomach. "Toon is just one kiddo and he's great." They grew silent for a long while, watching kids slide and swing, Toon already blending in with the various children.

"Mom said she called you the other day and Christie answered," Mist said after a moment and Ike sighed.

"Your point is what exactly?" he said as he looked down at her.

"Ike she's so weird," Mist whined and Ike smirked.

"Yeah well... I don't really have more going on right now," he said, turning his eyes to the gathered guests at the party. Parents mingled and chatted, their kids running to them for drinks and then back to the slides.

"I could set you up with someone," she offered and he snorted.

"I don't wanna date any of your mommy friends," he said and she shoved his arm.

"You aren't really dating Christie again are you?"

"Nah," he shook his head and watched Toon jump from the steps to the black rubber padded ground. "She's just filling time for me and with me."

"So it's just sex? Doesn't that get old? Don't you want someone that you can wake up to and call your own and-"

"You wanna know something about me?" he asked and she nodded. "I do have someone in my life that I would love to wake up to and grow old with, but she's already married."

"Oh Ike I'm sorry," Mist put a hand on his arm and he squeezed her slightly swollen fingers gently. "Who?"

"His mom," Ike said with a nod to Toon who came bounding up to them.

"Ike," he gasped out, cheeks flushed already from running, "can I..." he sucked down a deep breath, "have some water?"

"There's some juice over here honey," Mist took his hand and Ike followed them over to the drinks table, nodding at the people he passed. "Do you like apple or grape?"

"Grape please," he said, standing by Ike as Mist poured him a glass. "Ike, will you slide with me?"

"Sure," Ike said as he grabbed a bottled water. "Lead the way boss."

XxX

Zelda smiled up at Link as they moved back to the house, a dozen red roses in her hand. They had had a wonderful evening, not a cross word between them and as they stepped across the threshold of their house, Zelda thought that maybe things would be okay. "So," Link smiled at her as he flicked on the light in living room, the emptiness of the house without their son a little depressing, "we have the house all to ourselves for the evening..."

"That we do..." Zelda moved into the kitchen, a perfect vase in mind for her roses that she knew weren't really purchased by her husband. "I know what you're going to say but-"

"Call Ike and check on Toon," Link said with a knowing smile. "If you don't you'll be worried all night." She kissed his cheek appreciatively and pulled out her phone. She listened to the ringing when the call connected, hoping Ike would answer.

"Why're you calling me?" Ike answered with an amused tone, the sound of a cartoon in the background.

"Ike it's nine o'clock, he's not still up is he?"

"What? Zelda I'm hurt you think I would disobey a rule!" he said with a dramatic huff.

"Ike-"

"C'mon," he groaned, "the kiddo deserves a treat every now and then. Besides, aren't uncles supposed to spoil the kids?"

"I think that's grandparents," she pointed out and he chuckled.

"Well I am older than you, respect your elders missy," he said in a cheesy old man voice. "Don't worry we'll finish the movie and he'll go straight to bed, scout's honor."

"Has he been good?" she asked, looking to Link who leaned against the counter with his arms crossed.

"He's been great, he had a blast at the birthday party, we swam in the pool here, and he even ate every vegetable on his plate at dinner."

"What vegetable?" she asked in disbelief. Toon never ate any veggie she tried to give him, even if she hid them in his favorite dishes.

"Cauliflower," Ike said and Zelda made an impressed face. "I know what you're thinking, I am that amazing. Now go enjoy your anniversary night, we'll be here partying."

"Thank you again Ike," she said and pictured him waving off her thanks.

"Anytime... goodnight Zelda I... I hope you have fun." With that he hung up and she lowered the phone, stomach twisting in knots as Link approached her.

"Feel better?" he asked and she nodded as she bit her lips together. "Good, because we," he put his arms around her and pulled her close, "have a whole night ahead of us."


	9. Chapter 9

The last chills spring held from winter faded into a blistering hot summer, one where everyone tried to stay indoors as much as possible to avoid the penetrating heat. So naturally, on the first day that the weatherman said would flirt with hitting triple digits, Ike knocked on the door to Zelda's house, barbeque supplies in hand. "What's all this?" she asked as she opened the door and he grinned as he moved inside.

"Barbeque duh," he said and she laughed as he pressed his lips gently to her temple. "Didn't Link tell you?"

"Link did not," she sighed, shutting the door behind him.

"Ah well then," Ike shrugged as he set the bag of charcoal down on the carpet, moving forward and wrapping an arm around her shoulders, "surprise."

"Thanks," she laughed and pulled him close for a hug, taking a deep breath as she inhaled every scent that made up his smell. "What's getting grilled?"

"Ribs, steak, some chicken," he said with a nod to his car. "I just bought what caught my eye. You have to try my spicy steak. Promise me?" he gave her a hopeful look and she sighed with a nod.

"I'm not a fan of spicy food but I'll try it," he nodded happily and she stepped from his arms.

"Ike!" Toon appeared and Zelda smiled as Ike moved to hug her son. "You wanna play legos with me?" he asked and Ike nodded.

"Sure man," he said with a grin to Zelda, "it's too early to barbeque anyway."

XxX

An hour later found Zelda sitting on her couch with a book on her lap, Ike and Toon laying on the floor with colorful bricks scattered about. She glanced up from the romance novel, watching with a smile she would never admit was loving to Ike as he held up a tiny flag for Toon. The young boy took it with reverance and moved to put it on top of the tall tower they had built. Ike looked to Zelda, who blushed like a guilty teenager for being caught staring and he winked as he crawled towards her on all fours. Her heart skipped and flipped as he stopped before her, hand going for his beer sitting on the side table.

"You're going to be a good daddy someday," she said as he took a sip, smirking into his bottle.

"What's the point in trying? Best kid is right here," he leaned back and ruffled Toon's hair. "And the best damn woman is married," he said with a grin as he set his beer back on the table, other hand on her knee. He sqeezed gently, keeping his hand there as he sat back on his legs, eyes on hers. She should say something about this, tell him to move his hand, not to talk that way, something, but all she can manage is a self concious smile as he turned to high five Toon.

"Hey man," Link came into the living room, hair damp from a shower, "what're you doing here?"

"Drinking your beer waiting on your ass to get up," Ike said with a wink to Zelda as he stood. Link ran a hand through his knotted blonde hair and Ike smirked. "You forgot to tell Zelda we were barbequeing today. I just show up like 'hi here's shit to grill' and she's got no idea..." Zelda laughed as she stood up, putting her book beside his beer.

"Let's get the grill out babe," she said and her husband nodded, Ike giving her one last look before following him to the back door.

XxX

Ike felt the sweat leaving a trail down his back as he stood there waiting on his informant to show up. He leaned against the metal pole of the streetlight, eyes scanning the crowd with practiced ease. Soon he saw the blue hair hanging down, the scrawny limbs hidden under a baggy hoodie. Blue eyes met his and he spared the kid a grin as he stepped up to him. "Whatcha got for me Marth?" he asked as they began walking side by side, heading nowhere.

"Whatcha got for me?" he asked with a sniff and Ike pulled a fifty from the pocket of his jeans. "Nuh uh, I need more than that."

"Really? What for?" Ike asked and Marth stopped him, a bony hand on his arm.

"Ike, if I tell you this I'm out of a job," he said with a nervous glance up at Ike. Ike grinned at him, letting the kid's hand stay on his arm longer than completely necessary. He knew the little druggie had a crush on him, the fact that he was an informant for next to nothing gave that away easily, as if the staring wasn't enough.

"What do you want then?" Ike asked carefully, hoping he wouldn't ask for anything more than money.

"I," Marth sniffed, "need a place to crash." Ike stared at him, waiting for him to continue. "Look man if they find out I'm the one that sold them out they'll be after my head and-"

"Marth," Ike put a hand on his shoulder and felt the younger man flinch, "no one's going to find out and no one's gonna hurt you. I promise. You can have my couch for a few days until we get a safe house set up alright?" Marth nodded furiously. "Not a single drug though," Ike warned and the head bobbing continued. "What's this amazing information then?"

"Deal's going down in two weeks time, Ganondorf himself will be there for these high profile people he's selling some guns. Don't ask me who exactly, but I think they're from overseas." Ike searched the kid's face, unsure whether he believed that.

"Why's he going to be there?"

"Because apparently these guys are a big deal and if this deal goes right they keep coming back and Ganondorf is all about his first impressions," Marth said, eyes darting over the crowd nervously. "I need to go, I'm expected at-"

"Call me when you're done," Ike cut him off, not quite wanting to know what Marth did in his spare time, "I'll pick you up to come to my place alright?" Marth nodded and Ike slipped a hundred dollar bill in his hand as he moved to leave. "You're a good kid Marth." The younger man blushed before moving off, a small smile on his lips. Ike walked on, pulling out his phone and dialing Link.

"What's up with junkie boy?" Link answered and Ike chuckled.

"We got the bastard," he said as he crossed the street. "Get everyone together for a meeting I'll be there in ten."

"On it."

XxX

For the past two weeks Zelda had felt the tense air around Ike and Link. At first she was worried some words had been passed between them, but finally Ike spilled the news and her worries grew worse. A bust, one of historical significance was going to happen and her husband was going to be right there on the frontlines of it. She would never admit it out loud, but it wasn't just her husband she was worried for. Her feelings for Ike were wrong, so very wrong and she knew that, but she couldn't help the fact that she had fallen for him.

She stood nervously by her front door as Ike came to pick up Link in the unmarked car, a grim look set to his usually happy face. He had on a bullet proof vest, something that frightened her more than she'd ever admit.

"Hi," he said in greeting as he stepped up to her and she launched herself into his arms, not wanting him to go. Her stomach twisted into painful knots as she looked up at him. "Woah easy there, this vest is bulletproof, not Zelda proof."

"I don't like this," she said. "Don't go and don't let him go. Something doesn't feel right here Ike please I'm begging you."

"Baby we gotta go," he said as he pulled her arms from his torso and took her hands in his. "I promise you I will keep him safe."

"It's not just him I'm worried about," she admitted and he smirked at her.

"I'll be fine. It's just a bust, we've done dozens together. Don't worry," he brought her hands to his lips and kissed them, Zelda trying not to admit that she loved the contact.

"I'll worry until you guys are here safe with me again," she said and he shook his head as he leaned towards her, pressing a gentle kiss to her cheek.

"We'll be back in time for breakfast," he said and she nodded. Link came out onto the porch and Ike nodded at him. "You ready man?"

"Yeah," he sighed the word and moved to kiss Zelda. She let him, still uneasy about the whole thing and when he pulled away she grabbed his hand.

"I don't like this," she said again and Ike draped an arm around Link's shoulders.

"We'll be fine," Ike said again and removed his arm from Link before moving to the parked car.

"I love you," she said to her husband and he kissed her gently again.

"I love you too," he said and squeezed her hand before following Ike to the car and hopping in the passenger seat. Zelda waved as they drove off, unknowingly waving at one of them for the very last time.

 **XXX**

 **Author note:**

 **Hi, forgot to leave a note at the end of the last chapter I posted (oops, this is what happens when you combine sleep deprivation with no attention span). To those that are reading, thank you for doing so and to my reviewers of chapter 7 (FireEmblemNerd0909 and the amazing concisponci -I added the amazing part-) I love you both. Now then, I must warn you, this chapter is shorter because... well I'm too tired to do the emotional craziness that is coming. So get ready for that. Much love, Leigh**


	10. Chapter 10

The night did not go how Ike had anticipated. Not at all.

He had planned on bursting into the old factory building surrounded by armed police officers, Ganondorf being forced to surrender. He had his words to the press all planned out, hell he even had a spot to hang a medal for his heroism picked out in his apartment. He had wanted a picture of him and Link on the front page, walking Ganondorf to a car in cuffs.

He had not wanted to be the one with his hands bound behind his back, on his knees in the factory, with a gun muzzle firmly planted against the back of his skull. He hadn't wanted to be looking up at Ganondorf, his life in the notorious psycho's hands.

"And who do we have here?" Ganondorf asked as he folded his hands in front of his expensive suit, looking completely calm with a man about to die right in front of him.

"I'm Detective Ike Greil," Ike answered honestly, the badge from his hip in one of the many goons surrounding him hands, his bulletproof vest in the other.

"Detective Greil... wasn't there an Officer of the same name a few years back?" Ganondorf asked with a wicked smile coming to his lips. "I do believe I see a familial resemblance here... your father perhaps?"

"Perhaps," Ike said, keeping calm as he kept his eyes set on Ganondorf's. He would not be intimidated, he refused to let this situation crack his calm exterior.

"Where's your backup Detective?" Ganondorf asked, eyes sizing Ike up.

"I don't have any," he said, brain flitting to Link who had stepped from the car to grab a quick cup of coffee from the corner store. He hoped that the blonde would realize what had happened and wait for backup.

"Come now Detective," Ganondorf let out a humorless chuckle that chilled Ike's blood, "don't insult my intelligence with obvious lies. The police never send out one detective, and my associates here told me you were sitting in the passenger seat." Ike felt the color drain from his face.

"Just thought about catching some much needed shut eye on the force's dime," he lied smoothly, proud of himself a little.

"Oh my dear Detective..." Ganondorf shook his head and Ike heard the hammer cock on the gun pressing a hole in his skull, "I asked you to not insult my intelli-"

"NPPD!" a dozen SWAT members and seven detectives burst through the doors of the factory, the shop doors groaning in protest as they rolled up. "EVERYBODY DOWN ON THE GROUND NOW!" Ganondorf whirled and Ike took the opportunity. He lunged forward on his knees, catching the druglord in the thighs with his shoulder and knocking him to the hard concrete floor. Shots rang out, pain as sharp and hot as the sun felt like it was about to split Ike's shoulder from his body. He yelled out in pain and shock, trying to fight his hands free from the rough rope binding them behind his back.

"Ike!" Link came into view as the gathered goons dropped their guns in surrender. "You alright?"

"Yeah," he lied as he felt Ganondorf shifting under him. Ike rolled off of him, landing on the concrete with a soft moan.

"Fuck he hit you," Link crouched beside him, a hand reaching towards the wound Ike realized was gushing quite an alarming bit of blood. A hiss escaped Ike's lips as Link touched at the wound, his friend muttering an apology.

 _Bang_.

One shot.

One shot was all it took for the world to go sideways for Ike. Link fell back, body hitting the dirty floor and Ike roared, whirling to face Ganondorf who held a small revolver in his hands. The world went red for Ike, all he could see was the bastard's smug face as he clamored to him, somehow breaking the rope in his rage. His left hand knocked the gun from the manicured fingers, the right met the hooked nose. Ike felt the cartilage give and shatter, blood gushing forth from the wound as his left hand made contact with one eye. He was going to kill this bastard. The fucker was going to die.

"Ike!" Samus' voice cut through his murderous rage, her hand gripping his collar and pulling him roughly off the drug dealer he had pummeled to the ground. "Jesus man you-" her words died on her lips as Ike fell to the ground, the wound in his shoulder agitated more by his attack. He watched in a haze as she screamed out to the men around her, "OFFICERS DOWN! I NEED MEDICS HERE NOW!" Ike looked to Link, he looked too pale, too still.

"Link," he rolled to his stomach, ignoring his own pain as he pulled himself along to his partner, "Link talk to me!" he made it to Link's side, heart falling at the sight of the wound. It was too close to his heart. Way too close. Ike slapped his hand over the wound, putting pressure on it. He was rewarded with a pained whimper from Link. "Link say something dammit!"

"..hurts.." Link mumbled, blue eyes fluttering open. They were hazy, not quite able to focus on Ike.

"Stay awake man, come on!" he begged his partner, glad when the blue eyes locked with his and the fog seemed to clear a little. "That's it man, stay with me."

"You... promised me," Link winced and squinted at Ike, "that you'd take care of them..."

"Take care of who?" he asked, panic filling his chest.

"Zelda... Toon..."

"No no no," Ike shook his head, oblivious to Samus trying to kneel beside him. "You're gonna get through this man, we're gonna do more barbeques, I'm gonna watch the kiddo for you two and-"

"I'm not Ike," Link gave him a small twitch of his lips, a faint smile on the slightly chapped lips.

"Yes you are you fucking stubborn son of a bitch," Ike growled and shook off the hand Samus put on his shoulder. EMTs arrived, Link and Ike getting loaded onto separate ambulances as they were rushed to the hospital. In the back of the ambulance Ike couldn't answer the questions they were asking. All he could manage was to ask about Link, would he be okay? Would he survive?

"You've lost a lot of blood Detective, lay still!" an EMT tech snapped at him and Ike shot him a withering glare as the world went black around him.

 **XXX**

 **Mwahahahahaha! End of the chapter because... I want it to be? Perhaps that makes me evil... Perhaps. Thanks for reading! And a special shout out to all my badass reviewers last chapter: FireEmblemNerd0909, TranscendentalNerd, concisponci, and the two guests gucci and Oh my gosh. You guys= awesome. Anyway, let me know what you think, much love, Leigh**


	11. Chapter 11

The phone rang, pulling Zelda from her fitful sleep. "Hello?" she mumbled into her cell, not even bothering to open her eyes.

"Ma'am?" the voice belonged to someone who sounded official, too official at one in the morning. "I'm calling from Mercy General, is this-"

"What's happened?" she barely managed to breathe the words into the phone as she sat up.

"Your husband and his partner have been admitted into the hospital for gunshot wounds ma'am... your husband is in surgery."

XxX

Zelda rushed to the hospital, tugging a half-awake Toon behind her as she burst through the automatic double doors in the Emergency Room section. "Can I help you?" the nurse at the desk inquired politely and Zelda whirled to face her.

"Yes goddesses please I-"

"Zelda!" Samus ran forward, usually perfect blonde hair mussed up. "I'm glad you're here I-"

"Where's Link? Where's Ike?" Zelda knew her tone was showing her panic, but at that moment she couldn't have cared less.

"Link's in surgery and Ike is-"

"Zelda," Ike appeared, seemingly out of nowhere to the stunned and frantic woman. Zelda was happy to see him up and walking, a weight lifting off her shoulders as she moved to him and wrapped her arms around his torso gently. It registered in the back of her brain that he was now wearing a plain grey t-shirt, not the button up he left her house in, and his usually amazing two armed hug was reduced to one arm, the other held tight in a sling. She backed up half a step, taking in his beaten expression.

"Goddesses Ike tell me he's okay," she saw him tense slightly and she felt her stomach hit the floor.

"He's in surgery right now, I really don't know much," he said instead and reached out a hand to take hers.

"It doesn't look good does it?" she asked, bracing herself.

"N...not really," he answered and Zelda felt tears pricking at her eyes. "Let's go wait by the doors to surgery and-"

"Ike," Toon stepped forward, confusion in his sleepy voice, and Zelda watched as Ike fell to his knees and hugged her son tightly with one arm, a loving smile cutting through the depressed look on his face.

"Detective," a nurse cleared her throat and Zelda looked up at her unsmiling face, "we need to get an x-ray on that shoulder of yours." Ike nodded and stood up on shaking legs.

"I wanna go with you Ike," Toon tried to grab Ike's hand and Zelda felt her heart lurch as Ike kissed Toon's forehead gently.

"I need you to stay with your mom right now kiddo," he said softly. "I'll be right there after this okay?" He ruffled Toon's hair and looked to Zelda. "I'll be right there." She managed a nod, a hand over her mouth.

XxX

Someone led her to the surgery doors, sat her on an uncomfortable and unforgiving plastic chair, and vanished. So there she sat, eyes on the tile floor at her feet, the dots forming vague shapes as she watched nothing, brain refusing to function beyond breathing. Zelda felt numb. She was scared. Scared of everything. Terrified to cry, terrified to move, to blink. She didn't know how to process what was going on in her brain.

She knew Toon was beside her, knew he had asked her a few times what was going on, but found herself incapable of looking at him. Her own son. She felt sick. Finally he stopped asking, grew quiet as sleep danced around him, his blonde head drooping to the side as he began to nod off into oblivion.

Something in her periphery caught her attention, pulling her unwilling eyes from the light green dots on the tile. Ike was walking towards her, a grim look set to his features. His shoes squeaked on the tile, Toon beside her jolting awake. "Ike!" he leapt from the chair in a move at any other time Zelda would have found adorable and ran to him. She watched, numbly taking in how Ike winced as the tiny body collided with his roughly. They moved back to her hand in hand, his other still in a sling. An ominous dark blue sling.

His lips moved, words she couldn't hear as he sat beside her. His good arm pulled her to him, and she shut her tired eyes, unable to do anything else. His voice sounded so far away as he kept talking to her. It was as if they spoke different languages underwater, his words garbled and lost in translation as she tried to focus.

A doctor appeared out of the surgery wing, the doors swinging mockingly behind him. Ike stood up, Zelda following suit. She looked up at the face of the doctor, taking in his expression. He wasn't smiling, he wasn't happy. He looked like he had bad news, news bad enough to accompany the blood staining his scrubs. Blood. Link's blood? His lips moved, the words lost on Zelda once more. All but one.

Dead.

The world spun. If Ike had not been standing there holding her shoulder, she would've collapsed to the floor. The doctor spoke some more, but anything else he had to say was lost as the tears that clogged Zelda's mind and throat tore out and she wailed. Ike held onto her, his grip almost painful as her legs gave out under her.

Dead. Her husband. Link. Her everything. The boy that had given her goofy grins and handpicked wildflowers. The man too nervous to ask her to marry him the first time, even as he held the thin ring in his fingers as he knelt before her. The man that had cried as he held their son for the very first time. Dead. How was it even possible?

Ike eased her back into her chair as the doctor walked off, his face a blur to her as he crouched in front of her. Tears poured from her eyes as she tried to focus on Ike's face, focus on anything other than the smile she would never see again. His lips were moving, words she now couldn't hear over her own sorrow. She blinked as the tears left trails on her cheeks, anguish mirroring her own etched into Ike's features. His lips kept moving, words unheard, as he put his hand on top of hers. She jumped and yanked her hand from his, guilt making her stomach flip. He let her pull away, standing up and turning to Toon who had at some point gotten up.

"Mom?" Toon's voice, confused and scared, broke through the cloud and she buried her face in her hands, unable to look at their son. Her son now. The thought brought on yet another fresh wave of agony and she stuttered out more tears, finding it hard to breathe past what her body was doing. Her dinner bubbled up from her stomach, joining the green dots on the floor.

XxX

Ike didn't know how to process what was happening. Link... dead? It couldn't be. His partner and close friend, gone? It seemed too surreal. Ike had been shot too, almost in the same spot. Why did he survive? How could any deity allow a single man to live and let a loving father and husband die?

He held Toon, crouching down to do so with his one good arm. Ike tried to soothe the scared look from his small face and wide eyes. Zelda was wailing, crying, and screaming. He wanted to comfort her, but the way she pulled from his touch made him think that perhaps right now wasn't the best time. He watched her slump after she vomited up her dinner, the emotions too much for her body to deal with.

"Sam," Ike croaked out the name of the blonde respectfully standing a few yards away. She swooped in towards them, wrapping her arms around both him and Toon.

"I'm here," she mumbled into Ike's hair as she kissed the top of his head gently.

"Get Toon," he mumbled and she nodded. Ike moved in a daze akin to a sleepwalker, somehow pulling Zelda to him. Pain shot through his shoulder down to his toes as he began to walk with Zelda in his arms. He made it a few feet before a nurse leapt forward, demanding he put her down.

"You're going to hurt your shoulder worse!" she snapped, pink painted fingernails on her overweight hips.

"I don't care," he snapped as he kept going.

"Detective-"

"Fuck off!" he growled.

"Detective, you haven't been released I cannot allow you to-"

"I don't give a fuck about me," he said in a low voice, dark blue eyes locked on her light green ones angrily. "I'm not letting these two go home alone." As he spoke the nurse paled and stepped aside. With that, they let them leave.

 **XXX**

 **Much love to my readers and reviewers (concisponci and FireEmblemNerd0909, always loving the reviews!) Let me know what you think! Much love, Leigh**


	12. Chapter 12

Zelda came to on her couch, confused how she got home. Her mouth tasted of bile, the disgusting tang making her stomach twist. Her eyes were puffy, her nose running from too much crying. She felt like the worst flu had assaulted her in her sleep, and hoarsely she called out for her husband. Ike was at her side in an instant, eyes bloodshot as he sat beside her. He didn't give her a grin, didn't say a word as he held out a badge. Zelda knew the badge Link wore on his hip everyday he left their house. She knew what the horrible black band across the front meant. The night before hit her like a freight train and she buried her face in Ike's chest as the pain and a thousand emotions ripped her heart to shreds all over again.

"He's... he's gone," she mumbled into the tear-stained fabric of Ike's shirt. "What happened?" she looked up at Ike and found him shaking his head slowly, eyes focused on the opposite wall. "Tell me," she demanded in a hoarse voice and he sighed, a terrible defeated sound.

"The bust went wrong," he said in a soft voice Zelda barely heard. "We were there early to case the place, he went to get coffee while we waited, and..." he shook his head. "I don't know what happened." She exhaled against him, a shaky sound that stuttered from her chest past her lips. "I'm so sorry Zelda if I could trade places with him I would I-" Zelda cut him off by leaning her forehead to his lips, not wanting to hear the could's and would's. He kissed her forehead softly, lips pressing against her skin a few times. The gesture was meant to comfort, she knew that, but the contact almost made her sick. Guilt twisted her gut and made her want to pull away. Her husband was dead, and the man she had fallen for while he was alive was holding her, giving her kisses she had dreamed of. The guilt only intensified as she looked up at him, seeing unspoken emotions shining in his eyes filled with unshed tears.

"The last thing we did was fight, right before he left," she whispered and Ike shook his head. "He died thinking I-I-"

"No, he knew you loved him," Ike said firmly. "People fight, you had no way of knowing." Zelda tried to nod, but found the gesture hard to manage as she tried to fight through the fog of despair rotting her brain.

"How'd we get here?" she asked after a moment.

"Sam drove us all back here, helped me get Toon to bed," he said with a wince as he tried to lean back against the back of the couch.

"Ike?"

"Yeah?" Ike asked with a shaky breath. Zelda assessed the look on Ike's face, the dark circles, the sling, the unshaven blue fuzz... he looked like hell.

"You haven't slept have you?"

"Don't like what I see when I close my eyes," he mumbled and Zelda leaned on him. "Toon's passed out, I had to sit with him for a long time but he finally fell asleep." Zelda put a hand on his leg and squeezed it gently in lieu of vocalizing her thanks. Gesture done, she found she didn't want to move her hand.

"I can't do this on my own," she admitted softly. "We were behind on bills but we were paying them, Toon I can't raise him all on my own I... How am I supposed to do this alone?"

"You won't have to do any of this on your own. I'm here," he said and Zelda forced herself to look up at him. She searched his eyes for a long silent moment, him nodding at her. "I'll help however I can okay?" She nodded and he kissed her temple gently.

"What time is it?" she whined lightly, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"About four I think... you wanna go lay down?" he asked and Zelda shook her head.

"I can't go in there," she said and buried her face in Ike's chest again to suppress a building sob. He shifted under her and she wrapped an arm around him. "You can't leave me."

"I'm not," he said as he rubbed a soothing hand over her back. "I'm just trying to get you to be comfortable."

"Are you?" she asked and he rubbed her back some more, a sign she took to mean yes. "Ike?" she called his name out after a moment.

"Yeah?"

"You won't leave me? I can't lose anyone else I-"

"Baby I'm not going anywhere," he said in a tone that she hated herself for taking comfort in.

XxX

Waking up on a couch wasn't exactly new to Ike, but waking up on the couch of his deceased partner, with said partner's wife in his arms... he almost panicked. Almost. He looked down at her, his heart betraying him as it sped up. She was beautiful to wake up to, even with the grief etched into her sleeping face. He rubbed his hand on her back some more, trying to ignore the pain in his injured shoulder.

"Ike?" Toon's tentative voice pulled him from thinking further down his terrible thoughts of loving the woman using him as a pillow.

"Hey kiddo," he said as he tried to shift to look at the small boy hugging a blanket to his chest. "How'd you sleep?"

"Okay once we got back... Why's Momma on you?"

"We fell asleep like this," he said carefully, feeling guilty for a reason he wasn't sure he wanted to examine.

"When's Dad getting out of the hospital?" Toon asked and Ike felt his heart drop.

"Kiddo," he sighed heavily, "he's not coming home."

"Why not?" Ike shut his eyes, cursing every deity he could think of for putting him in this situation. He somehow managed to get out from under Zelda without waking her and took Toon's hand in his as he led him to the kitchen. He motioned for the young boy to sit at the table before he ran a hand over his face.

"Toon," Ike knelt before him as he climbed up into his chair, "I promise when you are older I will tell you the whole story but for now you just need to hear this..."

 **XXX**

 **Two chapters in one night? Yeah I know I'm awesome. So we have guilt over feelings, death, mourning, and up coming we have... what? you really think I'd tell you? Nope. Anyway, thanks for reading (and hopefully reviewing? If you're awesome? Are you awesome? I think so). Much love, Leigh**


	13. Chapter 13

Zelda woke up to the smell of cinnamon rolls and she whined weakly, wanting to just roll over and go back to sleep. She couldn't do this, couldn't wake up to nothing everyday. She couldn't be alone. "Zelda?" Ike's voice made her eyes pop open and she looked up to see him leaning over her, a cautious look in his eyes. "Hey I made breakfast, you need to come eat."

"I'm not hungry," she said and he sighed with a nod.

"I know but you need to eat baby," he said with sincerity. "Come on," he held out a hand and she begrudgingly took it, letting him help her to a sitting position.

"Where's Toon?" she asked carefully, worriedly wondering what time it was.

"He's eating breakfast... Look we never talked religious preferences or anything but," Ike swallowed hard and then sighed. "I told him about his dad so he knows. I couldn't keep him in the dark about it I-"

"You told him?" Zelda asked in a shocked whisper and he nodded. She threw her arms around Ike's waist, squeezing him to her tightly. "Goddesses Ike thank you I don't think I could've done that." He gently rubbed her back for a moment and Zelda jerked away from him as she realized she was holding onto him for a bit too long.

"Come on then," he coaxed and she nodded as she stood on two shaky legs, moving slowly as if her carpet was replaced with swampy mud. She made it into the kitchen to see Toon sitting at the tiny kitchen table, two massive cinnamon rolls in front of him on his favorite light green plate.

"Morning Momma," he said as he noticed her, his eyes wet and red from tears.

"Have you been good for Ike?" she asked and Ike swooped in and kissed the top of Toon's head.

"He's been perfect," he said and set a plate with one gigantic cinnamon roll on it. "Sit down," he said and she sighed as she trudged to the table, sitting beside her son warily.

"Ike said Dad's not coming back," Toon whispered to her and she whipped her head to look at her son's wide eyes. "He said that Dad loved me and you very much, but a bad man took him away."

"And that bad man won't be taking anyone else's dads away," Ike tacked on and Toon nodded solemnly.

"He also said he would take me to the grocery store later so I could get a soda," he said and Zelda felt a tiny smile threaten to crack through her emotionless mask of a face.

"Sheesh kiddo, rat me out why dontcha?" Ike said as he set a small glass of milk beside the cinnamon roll she hadn't touched yet. "Eat baby," he said and she shot him a dirty look.

"I fucking know how to eat!" she snapped, anger at herself and Link coming out on Ike. He blinked in surprise but nodded his head, turning back to the stove silently. "Ike-"

"I get it," he said softly and she groaned, picking up the sticky roll pointedly. The thought of eating threatened to turn her stomach, but the growl it gave as she sniffed the pastry changed her mind and she took a cautious bite. The buttery softness of the treat immeadiately made her mouth salivate and she took a bigger bite, not caring if she was getting her fingers covered in icing or not. She whined when she reached the last bite and was rewarded with Ike serving her another glazed roll, a tiny grin on his lips. "So I'm thinking Toon and I will hit the store in a little bit here, do you wanna go?"

"I don't... I don't know," she said, suddenly losing her appetite. She pushed the cinnamon roll away from her and looked up at Ike who gave her a tiny shrug.

"Toon, go grab your shoes," he said and Zelda heard her son's chair screech as he slid it out from under the table. Once he left the kitchen Ike sat in his vacated chair, putting a hand on top of hers carefully. "Talk to me," he said and she scoffed.

"I feel numb, shouldn't I be sad? Shouldn't I be angry? Shouldn't I feel something?!" she looked to him and he squeezed her fingers gently.

"I think you're doing well," he said with a smile and she shook her head. "Come here," he said and Zelda let him pull her to him, looking up at his fuzz covered jaw.

"You need to shave," she said, raising a hand to touch the blue fuzz curiously. He leaned ever so slightly into her touch and she felt her stomach twist with the realization.

"I'll shave when I go home," he said in a slightly hoarse whisper. "I know you don't wanna talk to anyone right now but my mom went through this when my dad died and-"

"I don't want to talk to her," she said and he shook his head.

"You'll love her, don't worry she won't partronize you. She... fuck Zelda I'm trying to help, not make it worse." She looked up to his face creased with worry and she put her hand on his leg, squeezing it silently.

"Just shut up," she said and he chuckled.

"I found my shoes!" Toon came bounding into the kitchen and hopped right on Ike's lap, Zelda barely able to move her hand fast enough. Ike held Toon as he put on his shoes, Zelda watching them with her gut twisting nervously. He was such a good father figure for her son, the thought entered her mind unwanted and she flinched when she realized it.

"Alright, he's ready," Ike stood up and she followed suit. "Do you-" a knock on the door cut off his question and he motioned for her to stay.

"Ike," the voice of the police captain sounded official and serious.

"Sir," Ike's response was guarded.

"Is she here?"

"Yes sir, follow me," Ike said and Zelda soon found herself face to face with the captain, him giving her a smile she wasn't sure she liked at all. "Alright Zelda, are you okay for me and Toon to go?"

"Yeah," she nodded once and Toon hugged her, followed by Ike who kissed her cheek softly.

"We'll be back," he said and shook the captain's hand before walking to the door and out, leaving Zelda to the first of many well-wishers.

XxX

Ike smiled as he pushed the cart through the aisles, Toon standing beside him silently. "Hey kiddo you wanna get a candy bar too?" he asked and Toon shrugged absentmindedly.

"I guess," he said and Ike stopped the cart, crouching down in front of the boy.

"Talk to me," he said softly and took Toon's small hand in his.

"I just... I don't know what's happening," he said, voice barely audible. "My Dad's gone but... I don't know I guess I-I..." Toon threw his arms around Ike's unexpecting neck and Ike let out a startled grunt. "You aren't going to leave me are you Ike?"

"Oh god kiddo," he squeezed him tightly and kissed his forehead gently. "I'm not going anywhere don't you worry."

"I love you Ike," Toon said softly and Ike leaned back from their hug, smoothing the feathery soft blonde hair from his face.

"I love you too Toon," Ike said and stood up. "Now come on, let's find a candy bar for your mom huh?"

XxX

Zelda stared at the table as the captain droned on and on, telling how much of a credit Link had been to the force, how he was a good man, how they were going to miss him... She barely managed to nod as he kept going, wanting him to just shut up and go away. She couldn't handle this. Link was gone, did he need to rub it in? He kept on talking, oblivious to how his words were being taken. "...anything at all you just let me know okay?" he said and she nodded, her lips set in a tight grimace. "Alright well," he stood up, his chair screeching on the linoleum, "I have to get back to the office, but just gimme a call."

"Okay," she managed and stood up, eyes not able to leave his black banded badge on his hip.

"Zelda?" Ike's voice made her jump and she looked to see him coming into the kitchen, Toon on his heels. They had bags of food, and she heard the captain say something to Ike, who nodded before shifting the bags in his hands to the countertop. "You alright?" Ike asked and she realized belatedly the captain left.

"No," she didn't bother to lie, looking up to Ike with a blank expression. He nodded and looked hesitant to step closer to her, a fact she apprieciated. "I need to get everything set up... a funeral," she felt tears sting her eyes to the say the word out loud and a ragged gasp escaped her lips.

"Toon, go put your stuff in your room," Ike said and she felt grateful, hating the comfort his arms circling around her tried to provide.

"Ike... this whole thing seems like a horrible dream, a bad dream I just can't wake up from," she said into his chest, his hand rubbing a circle on her back.

"I know you can't feel it now," he said softly, "but things will get better. This is the hard part."

"How do you know?" she asked, looking up at him, anger coming through her sadness. "How could you possibly know?"

"When my dad-"

"I'm not your mom," she snapped, pushing him away. "I'm not some strong fucking person! I've loved Link my whole life! He and I... we weren't perfect but," a sob came up and she turned from Ike. "I'm not strong enough to do this. I can't I can't I can't..." she started rocking, tears shaking her shoulders silently as she failed to control her emotions. She could feel Ike standing there, felt his wanting to comfort, and hated her gut twisting.

"Zelda," he whispered her name, almost seeking permission to speak, "you are strong. I understand that I have no idea what you're going through right now, believe me I know I have no clue. You can and will make it through this okay?"

"I can't I can't," she mumbled the words as if they were her new mantra and felt Ike's tentative hand press against her shoulder. She wanted to shake it off and simultaneously wanted more than that. Confusion, anger, guilt, fear, sorrow, every emotion battled for control. Anger was winning. She was angry at herself for starting to fall for another man, angry at Link for dying, angry at Ike for returning some of her forbidden emotions. She wanted to slap him, wanted to make him go away, she wanted to be alone. She couldn't do this. Not this. Not alone. Toon needed someone strong, she wasn't strong...

"Zelda," her name ghosted over her ears, pained from his lips. She wanted to turn around, let herself get lost in the comfort he was offering, but she refused. His hand pulled her gently to him, as if scared she'd try to run if he tried to move too fast. Her shoulder touched his chest and she pushed him away, slapping at the offending hands.

"Leave me alone!" she practically screamed at him, tears pouring from her eyes. He nodded, looking stunned and she turned on her heel. As fast as she could she stalked to her room, slamming the door behind her. "Fuck," she gasped out, collapsing against the door and letting the tears fall. Sobs, loud and breaking, left her lips and she buried her face in her hands. How could she do this?

XxX

Ike smiled numbly as he and Toon sat on his couch, the cartoon mostly being ignored by both of them. He had brought him back to his apartment, not wanting him to see the state his mother was in. Right now Toon sat beside him, a box of crayons and a sheet of printer paper being turned into something for Ike to hang on his fridge. "I'm sorry Momma yelled at you," Toon said out of the blue and Ike looked at him.

"When?"

"Right before you brought me here," Toon said with a sigh like it was obvious. "She shouldn't have yelled at you. She owes you an apology."

"Nah kiddo it's all good," Ike ruffled the blonde hair, trying not to be reminded of how much he favored his father. "She's upset and sometimes when you're as upset as she is... yelling helps."

"She'd be mad at me if I yelled like that," Toon pointed out and Ike chuckled.

"That's why being a grown up is cool, you don't always have to follow the rules," he said with a wink and Toon smiled slightly.

"I wanna be like you when I grow up Ike," he said and Ike shook his head.

"Nah kiddo we'll find you a better job."

"You're a detective, you stop bad guys, what's better than that?"

"Something safe," he said softly, picking up a purple crayon and tapping it to the page. "Draw something nice for your mom too okay?"

"Alright," he sighed dramatically and Ike shook his head.

XxX

When Zelda finally rose from the floor of her room she felt worse than earlier. Her stomach was painfully empty, and as she emerged from her room she realized the house around her was just the same. "Ike?" she called out in a hoarse whisper, worried he had left after her freak out. "Toon?" she peeked in her son's darkened room, wondering where they were. She roamed into the living room like a specter, eyes landing on the note taped to the tv screen.

'Took Toon to my place, thought that'd be easier on you. Call me when you get a chance and I'll bring him home. There's food in the fridge. Ike'

The note made her collapse on the couch with a groan. Why was he so damn nice? She shakily made it back to her feet and moved to the kitchen, gut twisting as she realized Ike had not just left her ingredients, but had made her a salad and a sandwich, both of them sitting in the fridge waiting on her. Her stomach growled as she pulled the sandwich out of the plastic container, giving away the fact that she hadn't eaten anything since the breakfast fiasco. She sat alone at her table, eyes flitting to the forever empty chair Link had always sat at and she forced herself to look away.

Steeling her resolve, she took a tiny bite of the sandwich. Her mouth immeadiately demanded more and she took a much bigger bite, hand slowly reaching for her phone on the table. She pressed the button, the screen lighting up and showing her that it was past seven in the evening. Shivering, she picked up the phone, hesitating only briefly before calling Ike.

"Detective Greil," he answered on the second ring, Toon's voice in the background.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hey," he responded, voice wary.

"Can... can you come get me? I don't know if I can be here-"

"Gimme ten minutes and I'm there," he said, the jingling of keys accompanying his words.

XxX

Zelda stood in the doorway of the second bedroom of Ike's apartment, watching her son get settled into the bed Ike had bought for him months ago. She stepped forward and kissed his forehead, shutting her eyes briefly. "I love you," she said when she pulled back and he smiled at her.

"I love you too Momma, goodnight." She pulled the blanket up to his chin, watching sleep already move to take him. With a sigh she stepped to the door and shut it behind her gently.

"He'll fall asleep quick," Ike's voice made her jump as she entered his room. He was standing by his dresser, pulling out socks for himself in the morning. She watched him, watched his hands pull out black socks and black boxers, as if he was oblivious to her presence in that moment, lost in his own little world. How she envied his ability to cope.

"Do you have a blanket for the couch?" she asked and he gave her a look. "What?"

"You're not sleeping on the couch, you're taking my bed for the night. No," he cut off her words before her mouth even opened, "I mean it. Lay down." If it were any other day she might've chuckled at his command, told him to not be so bossy, something, but today she just numbly moved over to the dark blue sheets. "Do you need anything?" he asked and she shook her head slowly. Without letting herself think it through, she turned and strode over to him, throwing her arms around his waist. She pulled him as close to her as she could, burying her face in his chest. The position hurt her nose, but she enjoyed the reminder that she was alive. Finally she turned her face, laying her ear against his chest, and listened to the steady thump of his heart.

"I'm sorry," she said after a moment, looking up at him to find his eyes already focused on her.

"For what?" he asked and she shook her head.

"I yelled at you and-"

"Don't worry about it," he said and she snorted. "I get it okay, to the best of my ability I do... I punched a kid in my class," he admitted and she chuckled out a dry laugh. "So you know, you're not so bad for just snapping at me."

"I slapped away your hands too," she said and he shrugged, moving his hands from her back to hold her face.

"I get handsy, don't worry I wasn't offended. Now," he let go and stepped away from her, "you can grab a shirt from the closet if you want or something, I'm gonna go watch a movie."

"What movie?" she asked and he shrugged.

"Something funny."

"Can I watch too?"

XxX

Not even to the halfway point of the comedy, Ike felt Zelda sag against him. He looked down at her, trying to ignore his heart speeding up. She was so beautiful, so perfect, so... sad. He shook the thoughts from his head and eased himself into a slightly better position, reminded just how bad he needed to go to the doctor for his shoulder. "Tomorrow," he muttered to himself as he let his eyelids droop.

"DAD!" Toon's frightened cry had Ike on his feet in an instant, running back there without a second thought. He ran into the room, eyes scanning the darkness as he moved to the small bump in the comforter.

"Hey kiddo what's wrong?" he sat on the bed and immediately Toon's arms were around him. Ike felt the hot tears soaking his shirt and smoothed the matted hair from his face. "Hey, it's okay," he rubbed his back, laying back on top of the sheets with a wince. "You wanna talk about it?"

"No," he said in a scared whisper and Ike nodded.

"Fair enough, I'm here if you need me..." Ike sat there, rubbing the boy's back until his breath evened out and became a steady rhythm. The silence and darkness enveloped him, and he thought of his partner, guilt flooding his gut.

'He called out for you... and I came running without a second thought...'

 **XXX**

 **This chapter was harder for me to get than I thought. I feel alright about it though so... Let me know what you think! ShOuT oUt to my awesome reviewers FireEmblemNerd0909 and concisponci, high fives to both of you and a chocolate chip cookie. Much love, Leigh**


	14. Chapter 14

Ike stood in the office of the captain, a group of men from Internal Affairs taking up all of the chairs. He was fucked. He didn't know exactly how, but their expressions all screamed 'you're fucked'. "Detective, I know this is a trying time for you," one of the IA guys was saying, his nasally voice irritating Ike to no end, "but we have some questions to ask and-"

"What the fuck is this shit captain?" Ike demanded around the inquisitors. He was in no state of mind to play games.

"Ike-"

"We have a complaint of brutality Detective," the one spoke again, annoyance in his eyes. "Mister Dragmire-"

"He killed my partner," Ike snarled at the man, half tempted to lunge for him.

"And that justifies use of such force?"

"I was shot! My partner got shot, it was instinct!" he snapped and the captain slammed his hand against the desk.

"Enough Greil," he said firmly and Ike's hands clenched to tight fists, his knuckles going white. "You're on suspension while the investigation is ongoing," he said and Ike opened his mouth, "paid suspension don't worry. Between injury, bereavement, and now this you'll be out for a good bit."

"Yeah," Ike snapped and turned on his heel.

"Give me the badge and gun Greil," the captain said and Ike turned back around, pulling his holstered weapon and black banded badge from his hip, slamming it on the desk with a pointed glare at the men around him, and turned back around to storm off.

XxX

Ike took several deep breaths as the doctor listened to his chest, his x-rays illuminated on the wall. The doctor sighed and shook his head as he turned his eyes to Ike's stitched and bandaged shoulder. "How does it feel?" he asked and Ike sighed.

"Like shit Doc," he said and the doctor nodded, eyes focused on the bandage he was slowly unravelling.

"Any decrease in movement?"

"Well it hurts whether I move it or keep it still so..." Ike hissed as the doctor poked a cold finger to the now exposed stitches. "That sure as hell hurts."

"Well you got very lucky Detective," he murmured softly as he checked the stitches. "You look at those x-rays and you have a good luck charm somewhere worth keeping... Now," he cleared his throat and pulled out a prescription pad to scribble on, "I'm going to put you on a painkiller I only want you to take when you need it. It can be habit forming so-"

"Don't worry Doc, I've already got my fill of bad habits," he said with a forced grin and the doctor chuckled as he scribbled something down.

"I'll call it in to the pharmacy and send a nurse in to help you bandage this back up alright?" Ike nodded and the doctor patted his uninjured shoulder before vanishing out the door. Not a minute later a petite nurse came in, all smiles and red cheeks as she approached him.

"Hello," she said in a voice as innocent looking as her. Ike had the thought flash unwanted in his mind. She was fuckable. All he had to do was ask her to dinner. He gave her a small grin, one that didn't mean a thing more than a nonverbal response to her greeting. He wasn't looking for a quick fuck. He wanted more than that, and he was too fucked up for that right now. "I'm going to put this new bandage on your shoulder okay?" she asked and he nodded that he understood, watching her face as she started on his shoulder. He watched her blush deepen as she had to get close to his body and a chuckle escaped his throat.

"Sorry," he mumbled, her looking to him and their eyes meeting. She was beautiful, he had to give her that. But she wasn't who he wanted, even if that someone didn't want him and probably never would. The nurse cleared her throat and looked away, pushing a stray strand of dark hair behind her ear.

"If it starts bleeding again-"

"I'll call you first thing," he said and she nodded, eyes straying unprofessionally down his torso. "Might be easier if I knew how to reach you," he said it because he always flirted and right now he craved normalcy. He wanted his life to make sense again, wanted this to be like it would've been a week ago. She blushed and took his hand, pulling a pen from the pocket of her scrubs. She wrote her name and number, smiling at him before leaving the room. He shook his head as the door shut behind her, eyeing the name and number as he pulled his shirt on carefully. Normal seemed pretty fucking far away.

XxX

Zelda sat on the bed she had shared with her husband, eyes on the open closet doors. She needed to grab his dress uniform for his burial, but the second she opened the closet she was floored by memories. Shirts he loved, that still smelled so amazingly like him... Tears welled in her eyes as she remembered a day awhile back, confused why the brightest memory seemed to be with Link and Ike.

 _She was sent home from work early because they were slow, and she was curious why the unmarked car was there at one in the afternoon. She stepped in the front door to hear Link and Ike laughing towards the back of the house._

 _"It won't fit," Ike said with a chuckle and Link sighed._

 _"Yes it will! Shove it in, be rough!"_

 _"I don't wanna rip it I-" she quickened her steps, wondering what exactly the two were talking about, only to see Ike standing shirtless in their bedroom, one of Link's button down shirts halfway up his arm, stuck on his bigger muscles._

 _"What the hell?" she asked and they both looked to her with guilty grins._

 _"We-"_

 _"Link," Ike sighed heavily and clapped an arm around his shoulders, "let's not live lies anymore. Zelda, we are having a passionate affair behind your back and you just-"_

 _"Shut up!" Link howled with laughter and Ike slapped him on the back. Zelda just shook her head as she stepped farther into the room. "A cracked out psycho ripped his shirt and I didn't realize we were so differently sized," he explained and Ike shook his head._

 _"Total gay affair," he whispered and Zelda laughed as she hugged her husband, fighting to keep her eyes away from Ike's bare torso._

Her phone rang, pulling her from guilty memories quickly and she checked it. She sighed as she answered the call from her mother, not wanting to. "Hey Mom what's up?" she wiped a tear from her eye as she waited for the response.

"Hey I was calling to see if you needed any help today... I know you said you had to get the uniform and-"

"I'm okay," Zelda breathed the words, standing up swiftly and grabbing the garment bag-clad hangar from the back of the closet. "Just grabbed it. How's Toon?"

"He's demanding to go to Ike's apartment... That boy is crazy about that man," Zelda smiled as she moved quickly from the room.

"He's a good guy, I'll give him that," she admitted and heard the wheels turning in her mom's head. "Mom, goddesses I swear-"

"What?! No no no!" she laughed her nervous 'you just busted me meddling in affairs I shouldn't be' laugh and Zelda groaned, anger flaring. "I was just-"

"Let me bury my husband before you try to hook me up with someone else!" she snapped and hung up the call, collapsing on the couch in despair as a sob rocked her body. She wanted life to make sense again. She wanted to wake up next to Link, to send secretive smiles to Ike, to hear her son squeal with laughter...

Her phone rang and she glared at it, belatedly realizing it was Ike calling. She picked it up and answered quickly. "Hello?"

"Hey you," he sighed heavily, "what's up?"

"Grabbing the uniform to take to the funeral home..." her voice almost broke but she kept going, forcing herself to swallow down her sorrow. "Will you... Goddesses Ike I have no right to ask but-"

"You want me there?" he asked and she nodded, mumbling assent when she realized he couldn't see her. "Then I'm there. Do you want me to pick you up from the house?"

"Yeah," she said softly, gut twisting as she stared at the garment bag.

"Gimme ten minutes baby I'll be there," with that he hung up and Zelda lunged to her feet, running to the bathroom to be sick.

XxX

Ike pulled up at the house and got out of the car, slowly walking up to the front door. She had sounded so sad, all he wanted was to comfort her but he had no idea how. He wasn't used to this... Shaking his head he entered the house. One glance around the living proved that she wasn't in there. "Zelda?" he called out and heard the distinctive sound of someone retching in the small bathroom. He practically ran down the hallway, not stopping at the door but going into the tiny space to hold back her brown hair. "Shh," he soothed as he rubbed a calming hand on her back, "just get it up." He kept rubbing, eyes watching as she dry heaved a few times.

"Ike," she whined when she was done and he pulled her to him, kissing her temple gently.

"It's okay baby I'm here," he said softly and she shut her eyes. "Come on, follow me to the kitchen we'll get you some water. He stood up, her gripping his arm painfully tight, and together they moved from the small bathroom to the kitchen. He eased her into her chair and moved to the dish drainer, plucking a cup off the side and turning on the tap. "You wanna talk about it?" he asked as he filled the cup, eyes flitting to her. He watched her shake her head no and shrugged. "Alright, I'm not gonna push you." He moved back to her and set the glass on the table, going to turn around to sit in Toon's chair. Her hand grabbed his wrist and he looked to her, watching with slowly dawning realization what she saw. The nurse's name and number.

"You..." she croaked out, "you got someone's number?" She looked up at him, hurt in her eyes and he sighed, falling to a crouch before her.

"Baby-"

"Don't fucking baby me," she said through gritted teeth and Ike felt a stab of guilt. "You just get someone's number like everything's fine and normal? Like-"

"I want things to be normal!" he snapped, anger flaring up at her. "I want him back just as bad as you do! I miss my partner, I miss the guy that I told everything, the one that I helped with his shit, I miss feeling like a bad friend for wanting to fuck his wife, I-" he cut himself off when he realized what he said in his enraged rant. Her eyes widened and he shut his eyes. "Fucking hell," he groaned, wishing his prescription was filled and he could take every last pill in the bottle. "Zelda I didn't mean-"

"We need to go to the funeral home," she said in a soft whisper, taking his hand and squeezing his fingers. He returned the gesture, confused as to what this meant. She heard him right? Then why wasn't she screaming at him? They stood up, hands still entwined and moved back to the living room. He grabbed the garment bag off the couch reverently, eyes focused on the space before him, trying to keep his breathing even. Together, they moved to the door and out.

 **XXX**

 **Slip of the tongue? For shame Ike! Next chapter is already in progress I promise! Thanks to my review leaving awesome peeps: FireEmblemNerd0909, concisponci, and my two guests (Gucci and Guest). Let me know what you think, Much love, Leigh**


	15. Chapter 15

Ike sat beside Zelda as the funeral director pointed out various caskets and ways of display. Zelda looked white as a sheet in the chair next to him. Her hand was gripping his, her knuckles white. She was stronger than she looked, he had to give her that. "...open or closed casket?" the director asked and Ike snapped back to the moment. He glanced to see Zelda's eyes watering and he squeezed her fingers gently. She looked to him, a single tear rolling down her cheek almost like a silent plea for help and he turned to the perfectly groomed man behind the desk.

"Closed," Ike answered for Zelda, hearing her let out a stuttering breath. The man nodded and made a note on his tablet in front of him. "Is there anything else? I really should take her home."

"I suppose not..." the man gave them what looked like a painted on smile and Ike felt his stomach lurch. This guy was fucking weird. "We'll have everything ready for the funeral."

"Thanks," Ike said and stood up from the stiff chair. He worked his hand free from Zelda's and shook the pasty pale hand offered to him. He helped Zelda to her feet and out of the ominously silent building. Once they crossed the threshold into daylight he shuddered. "Hate those places," he growled more to himself than her. Zelda stuttered out a gasp and he halted his steps, pulling her to him and running his good hand up and down her back.

"I can't I can't," she mumbled the words into his chest and he felt warm tears soak his shirt.

"Baby you can and I'm right here," he said into her ear. "We can get through this I promise. Okay?" She looked up at him and his heart betrayed him with skipping a beat. Dammit she was beautiful. "We'll get through this," he said and she searched his eyes. After a moment she buried her face in his chest again and he felt her squeeze him tight.

"How long until you leave me too?" she whispered, something he was sure he wasn't supposed to hear.

"Zelda," he pulled her chin up, forcing her eyes on his, "I am not going anywhere. I promise that no matter what I will always be there." She removed her arms from his torso and he fought off the instinctive scowl. Out of nowhere she threw her arms around his neck and Ike felt her pulling him closer to her. He knew what this odd maneuver would accomplish and panicked. He adjusted his course, his lips barely touching the corner of hers. He wanted to kiss her, god how he did, but he knew what would happen if he gave in. She'd panic and run, and he'd never get any semblance of a chance again.

She pulled back after a moment and wouldn't look at him. He let out a sigh and motioned to her car. "Come on, let's go pick up Toon."

XxX

It was a blur. Everything faded. Nothing made sense. Caskets? Goddesses all she wanted was her husband back. This was ridiculous. He was too young, they never discussed things like open caskets, closed caskets... she buried her face in her hands, listening to the turn signal as Ike drove them towards her parent's house. He was humming lightly to a song on the radio, a decent one she would've liked if she wasn't drowning in her grief. She looked to Ike, watching his lips now moving silently with the song as the next verse started.

Link never sang in the car. Ike obviously did. She felt her face try to form a smile, her lips almost making the gesture and he glanced at her. "What?" he asked, cheeks getting a little red.

"You were singing," she said and he turned his eyes back to the road, red spreading to his rounded ears.

"I do that," he mumbled and she reached over, putting a hand on his leg. She felt the muscle twitch in shock and she squeezed gently.

"Thank you for coming with me today, I know it's not easy," she said and he shrugged.

"I said I'd be there," he looked at her, "didn't I?"

"I know... but still," she said and he moved his hand on top of hers. Zelda's heart sped up and she hated that when he laced their fingers and pulled hers to his lips, she actually felt her lips form that almost forgotten expression: a smile.

"I'm here Zelda, for you and Toon, no matter what."

XxX

Zelda stared at her open closet, her clothes hanging on the left side, Link's on the right. She stared at the various shades of green he had always insisted he loved, the t-shirts that all related to some out-dated pop culture references, and the pants she had always laughed when he bought. "You were so damn picky," she said to the air around her as her hand brushed over his very worn jeans. "They had to be the right shade, the right cut, and two inches too long in the legs..." she felt tears sting her eyes and she bit her lips together to hold them back. "Goddesses Link I miss you so much," she gasped out, the tears finally winning. She gripped the nearest green shirt and yanked it off it's hangar roughly. Again and again, she pulled his clothes to the floor, tears falling freely. Her legs gave out and she collapsed on the clothes, breathing in the very smell of the man she loved.

"Zelda?" Ike's voice made her groan. She heard his steps as he approached her and shied from his touch.

"I... was gonna," she took a steadying breath, "pick out an outfit for the funeral and his clothes and and...and..." she trailed off, looking to Ike for help. He nodded, grabbing a shirt from the floor and helping her to her knees. She felt him grip the hem of her shirt and slowly tug up. "What are you doing?!" she shrieked and tried to slap away his hand.

"You should sleep in one of his shirts," he said and she stared at him, the words not quite making sense. "The smell, the feel... I thought it'd help," he mumbled the last part self-conciously.

"And you thought just... taking off my shirt would make sense?" she asked and he gave her a slightly guilty grin, briefly an inappropriate amount of flirtiness in his eyes. "Ike," she said his name in a warning tone and for a brief moment it felt normal. For a split second in time, they were transported back in time and were casually flirting like they would have just a few days ago. He gave her that grin, the one that begged her to keep going, and she felt her face heat up. Then reality struck and she looked away, him clearing his throat as he held out the shirt.

"Sorry," he mumbled as she took the shirt from him, their fingertips brushing. "Do you want me to go?" he asked and she felt a stab of fear race down her spine. She didn't want to be alone.

"No," she said, shaking her head furiously. "Is Toon asleep?" she asked to keep him there, anything for him not to go.

"Yeah he's out like a light for now," he said and she nodded. "You... really don't want me to go?"

"No I... I really don't," she said and he nodded.

"I'll be on the couch then," he said and she pushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"I'll be there in a minute if that's okay."

"You know it is," he said and spared her a grin before leaving the room. Zelda looked to the shirt in her hands and sighed heavily as she began taking off her own.

XxX

Ike had expected Zelda to come out in the shirt. He hadn't expected, hadn't mentally prepared himself for that and a pair of lacy panties to be all she came out in. "Fuck," he barely breathed the curse when he saw her walk into the room, the sad expression in her eyes not quite able to completely take away from the vision in front of him. She sat wordlessly beside him, leaning on him heavily as he wrapped his good arm around her.

"Toon has the big blanket," he said after a moment and looked down at her. She looked up at him, the darkness in her eyes lifting for a moment and she let out a soft laugh.

"That kid and his blankets I swear," she said and Ike felt his heart ache to hear her make that little laugh again. He needed more than that to get through this. He grinned at her and pulled the one blanket left off the back of the couch and she shook her head.

"Two people can't fit under this," she said and Ike shrugged.

"That's fine, you're too hot under a blanket anyway," he said and she slapped his stomach lightly before turning to straighten the blanket out over her legs. "Seriously, in winter I'll just rent you out to the city and they can use you to melt heavy snowfall areas and-"

"Ike," she shook her head as she leaned on him more and he grinned despite himself. They grew quiet, the silence not entirely uncomfortable as she adjusted the small blanket covered in printed snowflakes over her legs a few times.

"Wiggleworm," Ike teased and she shot him a dirty look he mockingly returned.

"I can't sleep on this damn couch," she stood up, a huff on her lips and Ike had to advert his eyes from the lacy dark purple taunting him into something absolutely stupid. "I gotta... I have to try to-"

"Go ahead," he waved off her words, "I'm here if you need me." He sprawled out on the couch, kicking one foot onto the arm, letting the other rest on the floor. She nodded and moved off, him trying to banish the images of dark purple lace dancing in his brain. Briefly he wondered if she had them in dark blue and shook his head of the thoughts.

Fuck.

He was in trouble.

XxX

Zelda stood in the doorway to her room, listening to Ike get settled on the couch, wanting to just lay down in the bed. She had no reason not to, she could do this. She could... she couldn't do this. She bolted back into the living room, heart pounding and mind reeling. She needed warmth and comfort, needed a soft kiss she would never have again.

Her eyes fell to Ike on the couch, the way he sleepily held out an arm and she practically launched herself into it. She laid down on top of him, breathing in the faint smell of Ike with a sigh. This was almost what she wanted, what she needed. She looked up at him, watching him give her a worn out grin.

"I couldn't do it," she whispered and he tilted his head slightly to the side.

"It's okay," he said soothingly and Zelda pushed herself up to his face, going for her comfort she needed. Her lips met his and he jerked back quickly. "Zelda-" she leaned to him again, wanting and needing and this time she felt him shift. His lips met hers halfway, even though she knew the position must be uncomfortable for him.

She whined when he pulled away even though it was exactly what she wanted. Soft, sweet, innocent, nothing more than comfort even though she could see in his eyes as he looked away that he wanted so much more.

She felt horrible for it.

But she got exactly what she wanted.

 **XXX**

 **Thanks for reading! And a special shout out to the reviewers last chapter: FireEmblemNerd0909, Purple Mercenary, and (you have no idea who's next) concisponci! You guys are awesome and shall all receive one scoop of ice cream in my favorite flavor: cookie dough! (there's no ice cream... i ate it all...) anyway, enough of my weirdness. Let me know what you think, much love, Leigh**


	16. Chapter 16

Ike didn't know how to process what just happened. She had kissed him, and he did the one thing he promised himself he wouldn't. That must have ruined every chance he could have ever hoped to have with her. One moment of weakness... dammit. The moment was gone, her laying her head down on his chest and closing her eyes. He hated himself for that, but knew he'd do it again in a heartbeat. The moment stretched out and she let out a little sigh.

"Ike," she said in a soft voice, "about that-"

"I shouldn't have, I'm sorry," he cut her off and she looked up at him. Her eyes searched his and he gave her a little grin. "We can say it never happened." After a moment she nodded and laid her head back down on his chest, him letting out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Goodnight Ike," she whispered and he shut his eyes, willing himself to forget how soft her lips were.

"Goodnight Zelda."

XxX

Zelda woke up with a start alone on her couch. She glanced around her, finding a note under a plate holding two doughnuts. Sitting up, she grabbed the note and read it with a smile.

'Took Toon to the store, he said he needed strawberry milk and spaghetti for dinner so... guess what we're buying! Call me if you think of something. - Ike'

She stood up and walked slowly to her bathroom, eyes landing on the pile of clothes on the floor from her fit the night before. Sighing, she crouched down and sifted through them, smiling at the memories. Something in a pocket of his jeans caught her eye, a scrap of paper poking out of the tiny pocket she never understood the use for, and she pulled it out. The paper was worn and weathered, folded quite a few times. Carefully she unfolded the paper, scowling at the words written on the inside.

'8 at my place'

Her world crashed around her. Confusion, rage, anger, she couldn't process what was happening in her brain. What did that note mean? Had Link... had he been having an affair? She tried to tell herself there was no way, but there proof sat, in her shaking hands.

"Zelda?" Ike's voice barely registered in the back of her brain as she stared at the note. "Zelda, hey..." Ike's voice was close now and a second later she felt his warm hand on her arm. "What's-"

"Did you know about this?" she demanded, half turning to look at him. He gave her a confused look and she waved the paper in front of her face. "Ike I swear to the goddesses if you knew I-"

"I," he snatched the paper from her fingers and read the words quickly, "don't know what this is, but I highly doubt it's what you're thinking."

"Really now?" she sneered at him and he gave her a look that made her regret the tone.

"If Link was having an affair, he would have said something to me," Ike said firmly and Zelda searched his eyes before nodding.

"I just... shit I couldn't deal with that on top of everything else," she admitted and Ike set the paper down, pulling her to him. She let him, breathing in the scent of all things Ike, and let out a heavy sigh. "Ike..." she trailed off and looked up at him, searching his face. She saw how exhausted he was and she realized he was probably in more pain than he was letting on. "This isn't all about me, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay," he said, leaning his lips to her temple and kissing her gently. "Now come on, the captain called me and wants to know if he can stop by."

"What for?" she asked and Ike shrugged.

"They probably passed the jar around the office for you guys," he said and she scowled.

"I'm not a charity case," she muttered and he chuckled.

"They know that, they do it with everything. Sam broke her leg, they passed it around. Don't take offense, just take the money otherwise everyone will be offended." She nodded and he helped her to her feet.

"Ike," she sighed as she leaned on him a little more than necessary, "are you sure you're okay?"

"I've got you and Toon, I'm fine," he said and took her hand in his, squeezing her fingers gently before letting go and stepping back. "The captain said he'd be here in about twenty so get dressed okay?" she nodded and he left the room, closing the door behind him.

XxX

The captain came and went, Ike avoiding him as much as possible. Mostly he hid in the room with Toon, helping him pack a bag for a night at his apartment. "Can me and Momma just go live with you?" Toon asked and Ike stared at him for a second as the words sank in.

"Kiddo..." he ran a hand through his own hair and sat on Toon's bed. "If your mom wants to, that's fine with me. I don't think she'll want to though."

"Why not? I like staying with you and she's been sleeping with you and-"

"Toon," Ike cut off his words, "she's going through a lot right now. I really just think she'll-"

"I lost my dad! I don't want to lose you too and she keeps yelling at you and I don't want you to go Ike I don't," tears flowed down his cheeks as he spoke and Ike pulled his small body to him. He kissed the soft blonde hair, shutting his own eyes to hold back his tears.

"You listen to me kiddo," he said softly, forcing the big wide eyes to look at him. "I am not going anywhere. I'm here for you and for your mom. No matter what she says to me, no matter what happens, I will be there. Okay?" he said the words as a vow, telling himself that he would keep his word to this amazing kid.

"Are you two gonna get married now?" Toon asked and Ike chuckled. "What?" he rubbed the back of his hand across his running nose. "I wouldn't mind... I love you Ike."

"I love you too Toon," he said with a grin, looking up to see a grim faced Zelda standing in the doorway. Toon looked up at her and she shook her head.

"Come on Toon, we're going to your grandparents house," she said firmly and Ike quirked up an eyebrow.

"I thought he was coming back with me," Ike said and she scowled.

"My parents want us there," she said and Ike sighed.

"Baby-"

"Don't," she said in a warning tone and he stared at her.

"I wanna go with Ike!" Toon practically shouted and Ike turned a stern look to him.

"Respect your mom kid," he said in a warning tone and Toon's eyes widened. "I want you to come over too but if your mom says no then that's a no alright?"

"Okay," Toon lowered his head and Ike stood up.

"I guess you want me to go?" he asked and she nodded. Shaking his head as he stepped from the room, he hesitated for a half second beside her, contemplating saying something. "Well, bye then," he mumbled finally and walked out of the house without looking back.

XxX

Sitting on the couch at her parent's house, Zelda felt guilty about how she had treated Ike. He was more than amazing and she had treated him like garbage. Toon sat on the floor in front of the tv, a cartoon on and holding his attention. Sighing, she pulled out her phone and stared at Ike's number, wondering if she should even try to call him. Finally she pulled up her texts and typed up a simple message.

'Hey'

She waited, hoping he would respond.

'What's up?' the message wasn't much, but it made her smile.

'Just watching Toon watch cartoons. What are you doing?'

'Getting shitfaced at my place.'

'That's not healthy.'

'I don't care' his response made her snort.

'Ike... I'm sorry about what I said.'

'I lied to you about something. I'm not sorry I kissed you. I've wanted to for a long time. I gave in. Sue me.' His admission made her blush. She knew, at least had an inkling, that he had feelings for her, but knowing changed things.

'How drunk are you right now?' she replied and watched the dots dance as he typed his response. A picture came through a moment later, a bottle of cheap whiskey already mostly gone. 'Ike!'

'Don't worry, no one will know I was drunk by tomorrow afternoon.' Zelda felt her stomach threaten to flip at that. The funeral. She was burying her husband the next day, and here she was texting his partner like nothing was wrong. Why was it so easy to forget things when Ike was involved? 'I gotta call my mom back, I've ignored her ten times now she's probably freaked. ttyl?' That was it, she knew he wasn't going to say anything for the rest of the night, and she couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

 **XXX**

 **Thank you for reading! And a special shout out to Purple Mercenary, concisponci, and FireEmblemNerd0909 for reviewing last chapter! Next chapter will be the funeral and... goodness? Perhaps! Let me know what you think! Much love, Leigh**


	17. Chapter 17

Ike stared at his reflection in his bathroom mirror as the foggy humid air swirled around him. He looked like shit, even he in his painkiller heavy mind had to admit that. This was killing him. Not a physical wound, but one that did far more lasting damage. He hadn't realized just how much he had begun to rely on Link, until his friend was no longer there. Then there was the whole confusing mess with his best friend's widow that he just kept fucking up. He had read what he sent her in an alcoholic induced haze the night before, and he hated himself for it. Wasn't she going through enough? She didn't need him piling on his extra bullshit right now.

He grabbed the shaving cream can, pressed the button, and watched as the white foam filled his waiting palm. Carefully lathering up his face, he wondered if Zelda would mind if he taught Toon to shave when he was old enough. The thought filled him with sorrow and a strange bit of happiness. He pictured Toon a little older, holding a capped razor to his foam covered cheeks, Zelda standing in the doorway... He shook his head, banishing what his mind tried to show him. That wasn't his future.

He shaved slowly, dragging the blade up his neck, down his cheeks, carefully above his lip... Just like his father had taught him. He stared at himself again when he finished, checking for any obvious blue stubble that he might have missed. Satisfied with his handiwork, he grabbed his hand towel off the rack and wiped his face down. Letting out a satisfied noise, he snatched up his aftershave and poured a small pond into his cupped palm.

"I stumble through the wreckage, rusted from the rain," he sang the lyrics as he dabbed on his aftershave, hissing slightly at the alcohol tingling his skin. "There's nothing left to salvage no one left to blame..." he turned to his dress uniform, hanging right by his best suit. "Among the broken mirrors I don't look the same. I'm rusted from the rain, I'm rusted from the rain..." he grabbed the suit, humming the verse as he pulled the pants off the hanger.

XxX

Zelda was pretty sure she couldn't make it through the day. The big day. Laying Link into the ground forever. She stared at the almost knee-length black dress she was going to wear, hating the sight of it. It was a nice dress, respectably long-sleeved with detailing in the stiches by the higher than normal neckline. It was a beautiful dress, Zelda just wished she wasn't wearing it to her husband's funeral. Sighing, she pulled it gently from the padded fabric hanger, wondering if Ike was getting ready too.

Once she realized that her mind was going to Ike yet again she sighed. It didn't matter what he said the night before, he had been drunk off his ass. If he even knew he sent it, who knew if he meant it. She shook her head. Now was not the time to be thinking of Ike and that whole mess of a situation.

As if the dress was made of the most delicate material ever made, Zelda stepped into it, zipping the dainty zipper up as far as she could. Black pantyhose followed, and before she put on the black heels to go with her ensemble she looked in the mirror. Dark circles around her red rimmed eyes, her face pale and sickly looking from too much crying, and her damn hair was a mess. Sighing at the sight, she ran a hand through her hair and stepped into the heels.

XxX

Ike stood by himself as people began showing up at the cemetery for the funeral. The sky seemed to be in mourning too, gray clouds heavy with rain hanging ominously overhead. He shot the sky a warning glare before turning his eyes to Zelda's car pulling up. She climbed out of the driver's seat and he felt his heart race at the sight of her. Even repeating to himself over and over that she was dressed for her husband's funeral didn't stop him from taking in the view. She saw him, red coming to her otherwise too pale cheeks, and he made his way over to her. He said he would be there, and this was one day she was definitely going to need him.

"Hey," he said as he approached, her smiling warily up at him.

"Hi Ike," she said and he held out his arm. She stepped into the hug and he kissed the top of her head gently. "How's your arm?" she asked as Toon hopped from the backseat, running up to Ike in a black suit with a green tie. Ike knew the tie by sight; it had been one Link wore often, claiming it to be his lucky tie. Ike hugged the boy tightly, looking up to Zelda with a small grin.

"It's alright, I've got some painkillers going to numb it out," he said and she nodded. "Well... are we ready for this?"

"No," she whispered softly, one of her hands coming out to take his. Ike quickly laced their fingers and pulled her to him.

"Baby I'm here, you're going to be okay," he said, eyes looking over the people showing up in earnest now. "I promise you'll make it through today and I'll be by your side the whole time."

"Ike!" he whirled at the sound of his mother's voice, a grin spreading over his lips despite the situation.

"Hi Mom," he said and moved to embrace her. She wrapped him up in a loving hug and he breathed in the smell of his childhood and bathed in the warmth he remembered from every time the world got to be too much for him to handle. "Mom, this is Zelda and her son Toon," he indicated them and his mother stepped closer to them. "Zelda this is my mother Elena."

"It's very nice to meet you," Zelda said in a soft voice, as if she didn't trust herself with speaking louder.

"I wish it were under different circumstances," Elena said as she stepped up to Zelda, wrapping her arms around her petite frame as if she had been doing so her whole life. "From what Ike's told me, you're an amazing young woman," she said and Zelda looked to Ike who was now far too interested in the gravestone of an old war veteran. "And you must be Toon!" Ike looked back to see his mother start oohing and aahing over the handsome young boy and he chuckled.

"Mom," he said in a warning tone and she sighed as she held out a hand for Zelda.

"Come on honey, let's find you a good seat under the canopy, it looks like it's going to rain today."

XxX

Zelda sat there, staring at the casket in silent horror. Link was in that plain cherry wood stained box? Her husband, the man she had vowed to spend her days with, the man that had given her an amazing son... she almost couldn't believe it. Ike sat beside her, their shoulders almost touching but not quite as the pastor droned on and on. He looked better today, whether that was the painkillers or just genuinely him feeling better, she wasn't sure, but she lied to herself and said it was from him healing.

The preacher stepped aside and Ike stood up, moving as if in a haze to stand beside the casket. "Hello," he started on the eulogy with a heavy sigh, "I'm Ike Greil, and Link and I were partners. He... fuck," he breathed the curse and shook his head, looking back to the casket as if for help. "I'm not good at this, I've never done it before. I didn't know Link for as long as I would've liked, we weren't partners for very long but... he was an amazing guy. Ask anyone at the precinct about him and every person you ask will have a tale about how he helped them. Whether it's something as simple as he picked up a dropped file, or took the fall for a missing report. He was more than that though... he was my best friend and confidant, I told him everything. I'm not the only one who's going to miss him, and I won't be the one that misses him the most, but I believe I speak for everyone when I say that he was loved by all and will be dearly missed..." he nodded once and moved back to his seat, sitting next to her silently. She laid a hand on his leg and squeezed gently.

"That was great," she whispered finally and he put his hand over hers, squeezing her fingers gently. Toon got up from beside her and moved to sit on Ike's lap. To her surprise, Ike let her hand go and helped Toon up, letting him cry on his black suit jacket.

"It's okay kiddo," he whispered to him and Zelda smiled slightly as Ike held her son, her wanting the same kind of attention, but also something else entirely.

XxX

The casket lowered into the ground, everyone standing and silent. Zelda knew her world was being lowered into the dirt, would soon be covered up, and then the well wishers would pounce. She gripped Ike's hand painfully tight as the casket was finished being lowered, burying her face in his chest as he held her close. Tears flowed from her eyes, silent and smothered by the fabric she was no doubt ruining. After a moment she looked up to see Ike fighting off tears of his own as his mother walked up to him. He shook his head at something she said, and then Zelda felt Elena grabbing her and pulling her from the safety of Ike's embrace.

"Walk with me girl," she said and Zelda immeadiately obeyed, not quite sure what else she would do. Elena took her arm, pulling her away from the gathering well wishers deeper into the graveyard. "When Ike's father died," she said after a silent moment, "I wanted to stab every person who told me they were sorry for my loss with my best steak knife. The second the funeral was over they descended like nothing you've ever seen before in your life. I don't think you really want that right now huh?" she asked and Zelda shook her head. "Didn't think so. Come on, let's sit and wait for them to clear out a bit." She sat on a bench dedicated to some long dead relative of a rich person and Zelda followed suit. "I know you don't know me at all," she said softly, "but I appreciate what you're doing for my son."

"Me?" Zelda asked incredulously. "I haven't done anything but scream at him."

"Oh Zelda," Elena shook her head, "my son operates best when he has someone to care for. After his father died he threw himself into taking care of me and Mist... I was a bigger wreck than you. Now he has you and Toon, and he loves you both so much. You just... what do you need right now? Whatever it is, Ike will provide it willingly and happily. Don't shut him out just trust him." Zelda looked to this strange woman as her words sank in. What did she need right now? She glanced across the tombstones, seeing Ike holding her son as he cried, kissing his forehead and soothing him. She had her answer. She needed him.

 **XXX**

 **Thanks for reading! The song that Ike sings is from the group Billy Talent, entitled Rusted from the Rain. It just... It seemed fitting. Anyway, shout out to my awesome reviewer last chapter: the one... the only... concisponci! (I drink way to much caffeine for a human in one day...) Anyway let me know what you think. Much love, Leigh**


	18. Chapter 18

Ike smiled tightly at the people now turning their well-wishing his way. The gathering after the funeral was going to be hell for him to get through, a real pain in the ass. He didn't want to stand around and reminisce about how wonderful of a man Link had been. He'd just said his peace at the funeral, he wanted silence, alcohol, and maybe Zelda. He lost sight of his mother awhile back, no doubt she was off mingling among the attendees and swapping recipes. He envied her freedom as he watched another wave of people from the precinct, friends of Link's he'd never heard the man mention, and cousins he distinctly remembered him groan about all pounce on him to wish him well.

He felt he was doing alright, all things considered. He smiled, nodded, replied with an appropriate amount of enthusiasm, but all he wanted to do was tell them to fuck off. There was a bottle of whiskey and a few painkillers calling his name back at his place, and he intended to get to know them intimately later on in the evening. Finally he reached the last cousin, some fat blonde with dimples and he mumbled his way away from her. At that point in the early evening he figured he deserved almost the full bottle of alcohol, liver damage be damned.

Ike's calm facade almost broke as he saw a man walking towards him. This nameless man looked like Link would have in thirty years. The blonde hair was streaked with gray, the eyes a shade darker blue, but the nose, the cheeks, the chin... If this wasn't Link's father Ike was losing his detective senses. In a daze he moved forward to meet the walking man. They met in the middle of the living room, a dainty little woman behind him crying into a mascara stained tissue. "Hello sir," Ike said as he held out his hand, forcing his voice to remain steady.

"You're Ike Greil," it was a statement as the other man gripped his hand and Ike nodded.

"Yes sir, you must be-"

"Link's father Arn. This is my wife Medilia," he indicated the silently crying woman half a step behind him and Ike bowed his head slightly to acknowledge her. "You caught the bastard that did this didn't you?"

"He's locked up with an ironclad case against him that not even his lawyers and payoffs can get him out of," Ike said and Medilia rushed forward, arms encircling him tightly. He grunted in shock; she was a lot stronger than she looked.

"Thank you," she whispered and Ike nodded with a heavy swallow. He looked over Arn's shoulder to see Zelda hovering nearby, a small and cautious smile tugging up her lips. He motioned for her to join them with a little grin and eased himself from the constricting grip. She stepped forward slowly and Medilia instantly turned the vice grip hug to her. Ike watched them for a minute, listening as they whispered comforts back and forth, hanging onto each other as they cried.

"Are her parents here?" Arn whispered the question in Ike's ear and Ike nodded, distracted by Zelda.

"Last I saw her father was in the kitchen with her mother, both of them looking over the food," he said and forced himself to look at the father of his late partner. Link had received the best of the genes of the man next to him, which to be honest was all of them, and it made Ike's heart feel like it was going to explode to look at the doppelganger.

"Guess I won't be eating anything while we're here then," Arn grumbled and Ike grinned.

"You guys don't get along?" he ventured the guess and Arn snorted.

"That's putting it politely," he said and Ike shook his head.

"I don't have in-laws, I don't know the pleasure," he said and Arn chuckled as he clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Ah, you'll know one day I'm sure," he said with a look to his wife and Zelda still talking and hugging. "Medilia's parents never approved of me... Guess it's something to do with the face because Zel's parents never liked Link from day one."

"Poor Toon is cursed then huh?" Ike quipped and Arn laughed, slapping his back heartily. Ike flinched slightly, unnoticed by the laughing man, and made a mental note to pop another pain pill after that.

"I suppose he is..." Arn continued as he finished laughing. "How is my grandson holding up? I haven't really seen him today."

"He's doing better than I did when my father died," Ike said with a shrug. "He's been hiding in his room since we got back. If I had to venture a guess, since I've been having trouble locating my mom, she's probably back there with him." Arn nodded approvingly at his words.

"He's a strong boy."

"He really is," Ike nodded. "Got that from his dad and mom."

"She's been holding together?" Arn asked and Ike nodded carefully, looking to Zelda to see her giving Medilia a small smile.

"She's been doing pretty good, all things considered."

"I always liked her," Arn said with a grin at Ike. "Way better than that redhead he dated before her. She was a pretty face, nothing behind her smile though."

"I think you just described every ex of mine," Ike said and Arn chuckled, shaking his gray streaked head.

"Damn I could use a beer," he sighed after a moment and Ike nodded in the direction of the kitchen.

"Let's go grab one, I'll run interference with the in-laws."

XxX

Zelda moved through the small crowd of people still gathered in her backyard, Medilia half a step behind her. She was looking for Ike, wanting to ask if there was a polite way to get rid of everyone. Out in the middle of the tiny backyard they had set up a picnic table for the guests to sit at, and there she found Ike. She halted in her steps, stunned to see her father and father in law sitting at the same table, side by side, listening with rapt attention as Ike relayed a story about his misadventures in his early days on the force. There were other people gathered around them too, faces Zelda vaguely recognized from the precinct. Everyone was watching Ike as he spoke, her approach going unnoticed.

"...terrifying super skinny psycho chick wearing nothing but a feather boa chasing after this three hundred pound fat guy in a glittery pink tutu." Everyone howled with laughter, Zelda watched her father wipe tears from his eyes and Arn shake his head.

"There's no way that happened," Sam said and Ike scoffed.

"Check the case files for October four years ago," he taunted with a grin and everyone chuckled as Sam narrowed her eyes.

"Careful Greil," a man in a suit said with a laugh. "Sam's got a temper."

"Don't I know it," he said and Zelda felt a jab of jealously. He looked over to her and gave her a warm grin that made all her jealously dissipate immediately. Warmth spread from her chest down to her toes, her heart speeding up even as she felt as calm as a still pond. He stood up and walked over to her, everyone watching as he pulled her to him for a gentle hug.

"You okay?" he asked as he took half a step back, eyes worried.

"Just tired," she said softly and Ike turned to the gathered people.  
"Alright everyone!" he clapped his hands together with a pointed look at the various faces. "You people don't have to go home but you can't stay here. Thank you for coming, now out," he said the words with a good-natured grin, softening the fact that he just told everyone to leave. Zelda watched in amazement as everyone got up and began to move towards the house.

"Are you magic?" she asked and he chuckled as he pressed a gentle kiss to her temple.

"In certain situations," he said with a waggle of eyebrows and she rolled her eyes. "Now give them a few minutes to gather everything and they're gone. Then it's just me, you, and Toon."

"That sounds nice," she admitted and blushed as she realized what she just said, Ike's eyebrow arched higher on his forehead. "I... oh you know what I meant," she sighed and slapped his stomach. He caught her hand and pulled it to his lips. "Ike," she pulled her hand from his grip quickly.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I'm gonna find Toon, I think he's still hiding out in his room but I wanna make sure." He walked off, leaving Zelda alone with the fact that she did want it to just be them.

XxX

Ike tucked Toon into his bed that night, the darkness of the night put off by the glowing green nightlight shaped like a rupee plugged into the outlet in the far corner. Zelda watched Ike and her son from the doorway, her arms crossed nervously over her chest as Ike sat on the bed with him, marveling over an action figure Toon was proud of. Finally he set it on the bedside table, ruffled her son's hair, and kissed his forehead before standing up. "Goodnight Momma," Toon said sleepily and she moved forward, kissing his cheek gently.

"I love you my boy," she said softly, feeling herself leaning towards Ike as she straightened up. He put an arm around her waist, the gesture alarmingly welcome. "Sweet dreams."

"We're here if you need us kiddo," Ike reminded and Zelda looked up to him as they turned to the door. They stepped into the hallway, Ike shutting the door silently.

"Ugh," Zelda groaned and leaned against the wall in defeat.

"What's wrong baby?" he asked and she shook her head.

"There's a mess in the kitchen that needs to be cleaned up." Ike chuckled and took her hand, pulling her along after him.

"Well come on, I'll be more than happy to help." They moved down the hallway hand in hand, the silence welcome. The living room was relatively tidy, the decorative pillows just tossed about, and she waved off his offer to fix it up. They went into the kitchen and she heard Ike sigh. "Fuck me," he groaned and she shook her head slowly.

Dishes were everywhere, plastic cups strewn about, and food in different dishes scattered and half eaten. "Where do we even start?" she asked and hated when Ike pulled his hand from hers. "Do you regret offering to help more than happily?" she teased tauntingly and he laughed as he moved to grab the box of trash bags off the top of the fridge where Zelda kept them. He grabbed one and shook it out, Zelda's eyes on him the whole time. Elena's words rang in her ears as she watched him grab a few plastic cups and toss them in the bag.

"This looks more like the aftermath of a party," he observed as he grabbed a few empty beer bottles. Zelda finally snapped out of her stupor and grabbed a handful of plastic plates. Careful steps brought her to his side and he held out the bag. "Trick or treat," he said and she rolled her eyes before turning back to the stove top with four pots on the burners.

"What is all this?" she asked as she began lifting the lids. "Mashed potatoes, macaroni and cheese, this looks like-"

"Comfort foods," Ike said as he stepped to her side, picking up the spoon for the completely smooth mashed potatoes. He took a bite and scowled. "So bland, no texture bleh."

"What does it need chef Ike?" Zelda asked and he let out a haughty sigh as he looked at her.

"To be tossed out. This is the worst version of mashed potatoes I've ever tasted. In fact all of this is the worst it can be. The idea of this was to bring you food so you don't have to cook but when it's inedible..." he shuddered and she took the spoon from him, scooping up a tiny bite. He watched her as she raised the spoon to her lips, and Zelda blushed under the scrutiny. She took a bite and made a face at him. "Right? Terrible."

Zelda shook her head and grabbed the pot handle, walking to the sink to rinse it out. "So," she said carefully as she turned her eyes to Ike, "will that be the end of the well-wishing?"

"Most of them," he said as he dropped a disposable bowl filled with guacamole that had sat out far too long into the trash bag.

"How long did it take for your father's partner to stop coming by?" she asked around the real thing that she wanted to ask and Ike turned to her, something she didn't know in his eyes.

"You think I'm gonna stop being here for you?" he asked, dropping the trash bag and crossing his arms across his chest. She groaned and stepped closer to him.

"Ike I just-" he took her hand and pulled her against him, startling her into silence as he put his hands on either side of her face. His eyes roamed over her face, the intensity in the depths of the deep blue growing and Zelda felt her resolve cracking, a spiderweb effect spreading quickly.

"I am not going anywhere," he said in a serious tone that made her heart skip a beat, "not because of a promise, not because I pity you, but because I want to." That did it, Zelda felt her willpower snap. She grabbed his shirt, pulling his lips to hers and kissing him without care. His hands moved from her face to her waist, gripping and holding her there as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She twirled her fingers in the dark blue hair, eliciting a soft moan from him as he turned her, pressing her backside into the counter. She was pinned in place, his breath growing heavy as he angled his head down to reclaim her lips.

"Ike," she barely managed to whisper his name against his lips and he kissed away the frown that was trying to form on her mouth. He hauled her up, making her sit on the edge of the counter. "I want you," she barely breathed the words, barely dared to, and Ike let out a noise akin to a whimper. He gripped at the hem of her dress, pushing it up as he kept kissing her.

A soft moan escaped her lips as he nipped lightly at her neck, his breath heavy as her hands trailed down to his belt. Her aim was off, she missed the leather and her hand brushed lower. He gasped at the contact and then moved his hands from her dress to undo his belt himself. She put her hands on his face and kept him kissing her, their lips locked as her brain registered the sound of his slacks unzipping. He pulled his lips from hers and she shook her head at whatever he was about to say. This wasn't the time to think. He nodded and gripped her hip with one hand, his other pushing the fabric left in the way aside.

"Ike!" she gasped his name as he first pushed in, her body not used to the angle or the new length. He hesitated for a moment before starting again, her letting out an unintelligible curse as he picked up his pace, pulling her closer to the edge of the counter as he worked her legs around him. This was incredible. Zelda had never had sex on the counter, it had always been in the bed. This... this was new and different. This was exciting and thrilling, something they shouldn't be doing and she was loving it. They kept moving together, him gripping her hips to help her move with him and her running her hands through his hair and moaning softly. A noise escaped her lips as she climaxed, a stuttering gasp that turned into a moan as her legs tightened around him. "Ike..." she almost sighed his name as she came down from the high. Her eyes locked with his and she saw him losing control over himself already. He shut his eyes for a moment too long and when he opened them he gave her a vaguely pleading look. "Do it," she breathed, still trying to catch her breath and he picked up the speed of his movements. Not a moment later he pushed deeply into her, a low moan escaping his lips as his body shook with aftershocks.

His movements slowed to a stop and Zelda realized what just happened. She had had sex with Ike the day she buried her husband. Ike tried to lean his lips to hers for a gentle kiss but she roughly shoved him away. He staggered backwards and she jumped off the counter, hand clamped down over her lips to hold back being sick. Without a word she took off for the safety of her bathroom, a sob threatening to punch it's way out of her throat.

XxX

Ike stood there, stunned as she bolted. He was in a post-orgasm haze, something that took him a minute to come out of and when he realized what happened he cursed himself and pulled up his pants quickly. He followed her back to the bathroom, seeing her shadow under the door. "Zelda?" he called to her and knocked. When he pressed his ear to the door he heard her crying and he wanted to slap himself. Why had he given in? "Zelda baby please, I'm sorry."

"Go away!" she snapped through the door and he sighed as he retreated, moving silently back down the hallway. He hesitated, going into the kitchen first. He had promised he'd help clean.

 **XXX**

 **Thanks for reading! Special shout out and thanks to my review leaving awesome people concisponci and FireEmblemNerd0909! So, drop a line and let me know what you think. Much love, Leigh**


	19. Chapter 19

Despair. Anger. Disgust. Complete and all consuming. Zelda sat against the door of her bathroom, tears pouring from her eyes as she rocked back and forth, the motion jagged as she spasmed with stinging whimpers. She couldn't have done that. What had possessed her to do that? She had thought of it sure, even when Link was alive she had pictured what sex with Ike would be like but this was different. This had happened. This took the entire situation from the realm of fantasy and shoved it into reality. The part that really worried her was that Link hadn't even crossed her mind until they were finished.

She stood up carefully, using the door for support, and somehow made it to the shower. Carefully she peeled off her dress, turning on the water as she tried to stop crying. Why had she done that? Why had Ike? They were balancing on a thin wire, something like this could mess up the entire situation for more than just them. With a groan she remembered that Ike had promised Toon a trip to the zoo in the morning. Would he even show up after what had just happened?

Zelda stepped into the tub, not caring that the water was far too hot for a comfortable bath as she pulled the tiny knob to start the shower. It stuttered to life and she eased herself down into the tub, drawing her knees to her chest. Silent tears poured from her eyes unchecked, swirling with the hot water down the drain.

XxX

Ike scrubbed the kitchen, cleaning everything to the best of his ability with his shoulder feeling as if it were about to detach from his body. He needed to get home, needed to take some painkillers, and really needed to sleep but he found himself hesitating before he walked out the front door. Should he check on her? Leave a note? Fuck what would he even say? 'Hey sorry I fucked you on the counter can we talk?' Growling to himself he forced his feet to walk to the front door and out.

He got in his car and turned the key in the ignition, mind on what had happened. He would be lying if he said he had never thought of making a move on Zelda before. Ike had pictured it many different ways and scenarios, none of which involved a quickie on the counter in the kitchen on the day they had buried Link. It was wrong he supposed, wrong to fuck her like that, but she had said she wanted him and he was tired of pretending he didn't feel the same. It had been amazing, if not embarrassingly brief on his part, but he knew it was a mistake.

The drive back to his place seemed shorter than normal with his thoughts consuming him, and he climbed from his car and up the stairs to his apartment, thankful that no one was around. Ike didn't feel like putting on a fake grin right now, he felt like grabbing his whiskey and pills and settling in for a good long night of not remembering jack shit. Somehow he made it in his apartment and to his bathroom where he flicked on the overhead light, sending it a glare as one of the bulbs flashed as it burned out. Something else for him to worry about in the morning. Right now he need his painkillers and that's just what he grabbed.

He opened the bottle and knocked four pills into his hand, the instructions on the label about not taking more than two ignored as he popped them into his mouth and turned on the faucet. Pills sufficiently taken, he turned to his shower and stared at the glass door. He really should shower, remove any and all scent of Zelda from his skin, but a twisted part of him liked the idea of not. Shaking off his vaguely creepy thoughts, he stripped down and stumbled into the stall, turning on the water with a wince. Cold water peppered his skin for a moment as the hot water heater struggled to catch up to his demands and he braced his arms against the wall. While he waited for it to heat up he let himself relive what had happened that evening.

Just thinking about it made everything worse but once he started he couldn't stop and found himself wishing she hadn't shoved him away. He understood why, hell if he had had any sense he wouldn't have given in but he had, and in the morning they would have to face that. The morning. "Fuck," he groaned and leaned his forehead against the tile wall, remembering belatedly that he had promised Toon he'd take him to the zoo. So much for the sweet oblivion of alcohol and pills for him then.

XxX

Zelda slept fitfully all night. Ike filled some dreams, Link others, both haunting and cruel. One stuck with her even after she jolted awake, the dream as disturbing as it was realistic. She had dreamed of Ike never coming back, never talking to her or Toon again. Toon had known, not exactly what had happened, but had known it was her fault and had stopped talking to her. In her dream she had been all alone, a feeling that settled in her gut as she sat in her bed all alone, breath shakily leaving her body.

She lifted a wary hand and ran in through her hair, glancing to the clock on the now empty side of the bed Link had always slept on with a sigh. Six o'clock, she needed to get up for Toon. Carefully she stood, feeling a little sore from the night before. A sigh escaped her lips at the thought of the interruption to the cleaning; there was going to be a lot left to do. Quick steps led her down the hall to the kitchen where she stared in stunned shock to see it all cleaned up.

"Ike..." she sighed his name and shook her head, not wanting to look at the counter where they had... encountered each other. Instead of letting herself get lost in thoughts of Ike and what had transpired she forced herself to get out the ingredients necessary to make an omelet for Toon. Eggs, butter, ham, and shredded colby jack cheese joined together on the counter as she went to grab the pan and a spatula.

She made her breakfast first, knowing full well that Toon wouldn't be up for awhile yet and sat down to eat. Absentmindedly she grabbed her phone and looked, realizing only when she felt a pang of disappointment that she was hoping for a message from Ike. Even if it was bad news, she wanted to know where they stood.

"Morning Momma," Toon's voice was sleepy and pulled her with a start from her thoughts.

"Good morning," she smiled at his sleepy face in the doorway. He stood there rubbing sleep from his eyes and yawning, looking like the perfect picture of a sleepy kid. "You hungry?"

"Guess so," he mumbled as he moved forward to take his seat at the table. Zelda smiled and scooped up her empty plate, kissing his forehead as she stood up and went back to the stove.

"Ham and cheese omelet sound good?" she asked over her shoulder and he nodded, staring at her phone. "What is it?" she asked with a sigh, wondering what her perceptive child had picked up on now.

"What time is Ike going to be here to pick me up for the zoo?" Toon asked and Zelda turned to face him, bracing herself for telling him that she wasn't sure Ike would show.

"Listen baby I'm not so sure that Ike will be taking you today-"

"What happened?" Toon asked with a worried look in his eyes. "Did you guys fight?"

"Toon honey-"

"Knock knock," Ike's voice made Zelda freeze mid-word. He came into the kitchen, eyes avoiding her as he went to Toon.

"Ike!"

"Morning kiddo, how'd you sleep?" he ruffled Toon's hair and kissed the top of his head, a grin on his lips as he took Zelda's vacated spot.

"Okay," Toon said with a shrug.

"You gonna be ready to go to the zoo?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright how about you go get dressed while your mom makes breakfast and after you've eaten we'll head out."

"Okay!" Toon leapt to his feet and ran out of the kitchen, leaving Zelda to Ike's mercy. She tensed, trying to pretend she wasn't nervous as she started heating up the pan to make his omelet.

"Can we talk?" Ike's voice asked hesitantly and she sighed. "Dammit Zelda," she heard his chair squeak as he stood and felt him walk up to her, "we need to."

"I don't want to," she said in a soft voice and he spun her around to face him. A gasp escaped her lips as she saw his eyes searching hers, an intense expression on his face.

"We need to," he pulled her over to the counter, the exact spot where they were last night. "We fucked Zelda, plain and simple. It was comfort offered and taken. The timing was shit, and for that I'm sorry, but it happened and we can't pretend it didn't. Now I will not let whatever that was affect my relationship with Toon and you're going to have to deal with me being in your life because I love that boy and I love you," Zelda's eyes widened at that, even as he continued speaking. "So, I am going to take Toon for the day and when we get back he's going to pack a bag and spend the night with me. Okay?"

"Okay," Zelda managed a nod and Ike's eyes searched hers for a moment before he let her go and stepped away. "Ike-"

"Ike!" Toon came back into the kitchen and Ike smiled at him, crouching down to give him a hug. Zelda watched the exchange, happy that her son had someone he could look up to.

"Why don't we get out of your mom's hair for now and I'll take you to breakfast?"

"Can I Momma?" Toon asked excitedly and she nodded. He ran up to her and gave her a bone crushing hug. "Thanks Mom!"

"We'll be back later," Ike said and she looked up at him with a nod, not trusting herself to speak. With that they were both out the door, leaving Zelda confused standing there alone in her kitchen.

XxX

Ike tried to not think about Zelda as he walked with Toon through the zoo. He tried to focus on the tiny hand in his that was excitedly leading him through the crowds to the lions and tigers, tried to even flash a few obviously interested women flirty smiles, and to just generally think of anything other than the brunette beauty he had just admitted to loving. "Look at that one Ike!" Toon stared in awe of the cougar lounging in his pen, the wildcat looking like a tame but huge house cat as it laid there in the morning light. "It's huge."

"Is he yours?" a feminine voice asked and Ike turned to see a beautiful woman with long blonde hair up in a black lacy bow staring at him.

"No he's my friend's kiddo, I just enjoy spoiling him," Ike said and she smiled up at him, teeth pearly white against her soft pink lips.

"Well he's a lucky young man to have such a man wanting to spoil him," she said with a half step closer to Ike. Ike glanced to Toon to see him glaring at the woman. When Ike nudged his shoulder he turned the full force of the glare on Ike who flinched under such a look.

"Ike I wanna go," he said after a moment and all Ike could do was nod with a mumbled apology to the woman. Toon led him away quickly, tiny hand gripping Ike's painfully tight as they moved.

"Whoa okay kiddo hold on," Ike forced them to stop and Toon sighed heavily. "What the hell was that?"

"What?" Toon asked innocently and Ike gave him a look.

"You know what. That was rude kiddo what the hell?"

"I don't want you talking to her, she's not Momma." Ike stared at him for a long moment before shaking his head.

"Listen Toon I do love your mom, in ways I don't think you can comprehend yet but I can't just-"

"She loves you too," Toon said and Ike smirked despite himself. "Why can't you just be with her? You told me Dad was lucky enough to get to us first but now he's gone and I don't wanna lose you too Ike I can't and-"

"Toon," Ike smiled at him as he pulled him close, feeling the tiny arms wrap around him, "I am not going anywhere kiddo. No matter what happens between me and your mom I will always be there for you okay?"

"You promise?" Toon looked up at him and Ike nodded.

"Yes I promise, I will be there."

XxX

Zelda didn't like doing this, but she had to. She pulled Link's clothes off the hangers and tossed them in the giant bags. She would donate them, most were in great shape and someone could get quite a bit of use out of them. After so long his side of the closet was cleared of clothes, his toothbrush in the trashcan, his razor and shaving cream following shortly after. This was it. This weird feeling pooling in her gut was acceptance, a foreign idea and concept, but one she was beginning to feel like welcoming into her heart.

It was a long and arduous process, going through everything, a job that made her want to curl up into a ball and cry her eyes out, but she forced herself to keep moving.

After hours had passed she heard her son and Ike walk in the front door and she went to greet them. A smile came to her lips as she saw the massive stuffed tiger Toon was struggling to carry.

"And what's this?" she asked and Toon beamed at her.

"Ike bought it for me," he said and she looked to see Ike give her a guilty grin.

"Don't worry," he said as he moved forward, a gift bag in his hands, "we got you something as well." Zelda warily took it, curious as to what he found for her at the zoo. "Go on Toon, go pack a bag for the night alright?"

"Okay," with that Toon left the room and Zelda looked at Ike's careful smile.

"Aren't you gonna open it?" he asked and she set it to the side. He raised an eyebrow as she stepped forward, a smile coming to his lips as she wrapped her arms around him. She breathed in the smell of Ike, realizing she felt at home in his arms as he held her close. They stood there for a minute before he eased himself from her grip. "Open your gift baby," he coaxed and she smiled at her familiar nickname as she grabbed the bag and pulled out the light purple tissue paper. Inside the bag was a small stuffed panther, a purple rope bracelet around it's neck.

"Ike..." she smiled up at him and he shrugged. "Thank you."

"Anything for you," he said and stepped forward, helping her tie the bracelet to her wrist. 'Anything for you'... she believed his words and knew in that moment that he meant them.

"I love it," she said as she stared at the simple knot work that served as decorations in the various shades of purple thread. One dark blue strand blended well with the purple, but she found herself drawn to watching how it spun about her wrist.

"Good," Ike said and she looked up at him, wanting more than anything to ask for comfort like the night before again. "Do you... you can come with us you know, I wouldn't mind and-"

"I really have a lot to get done around here," she admitted with a sigh, "but maybe I can come by later?"

"Anytime," he said and she took his hand in hers, squeezing it gently.

 **XXX**

 **Thanks for reading! I would've had this update out sooner but I've been very sick and took a medicine that screwed with me (seriously, I was hallucinating and everything). So sorry it took a bit but here it is. Special thanks to my awesome review leaving bad ass people concisponci, FireEmblemNerd0909, and CowTits the Udderly Glorious. Let me know what you think, much love Leigh.**


	20. Chapter 20

A month passed, a long lonely month where Zelda tried to get back into her life and routine. She started working again, started taking Toon to school again... things were mockingly normal. The only thing she was missing was the center of her universe, but even that got easier to deal with. Ike made everything easier and infinitely harder, his presence as confusing and painful as it was calming and comforting. They had barely mentioned having sex, anytime conversations came close to veering that way one of them would change topics quickly, red coloring their cheeks. Nothing had happened since then, nothing more than him kissing her temple when he was picking up Toon or dropping him off. She appreciated the space he was giving her, but deep down Zelda knew she wanted more than a kiss hello or goodbye.

XxX

Ike pulled on his slacks, buttoning and zipping them with a small wince. His shoulder still hurt, but he had a hearing to go to, testifying before the grand jury in the case against Ganondorf. He wanted the bastard to pay, if he somehow got out of this airtight case against him... Ike shook his head. "Think positive," he muttered, grabbing his dark blue shirt and sliding it on with another wince.

"Ike?" Zelda's voice made him whirl. There she stood, her eyes worried.

"Hey," he said, giving her a grin as he buttoned up his shirt, "what's up baby?"

"You okay?" she asked and he pulled his tie off his bed.

"I'll feel better after today," he answered honestly and she nodded.

"Me too," she mumbled and he walked over to her. "What if he gets out?"

"He won't."

"If he does though-"

"If he does," Ike took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles, "I will make sure he can't hurt anyone else."

"Ike," Zelda scowled at his words and he cut off her protests with a soft kiss, the first one he'd given her since that fateful night.

"He's not going to hurt anyone else, I swear." With that he stepped back, tying his tie deftly.

"You can't do anything Ike," she said, her hand grabbing his wrist quickly. "Just-"

"He killed Link, put a bullet in me, and knew far too much about my father's death to not be involved. If this fucker doesn't go down I will put him down like the dog he is," Ike pulled his wrist from her fingers and stepped out of his room, finding Toon on his couch. He froze, realizing he had a reason he couldn't seek vengeance outside of the law watching cartoons and another reason following him into the living room. "Hey kiddo," he said, moving to him and ruffling his soft blonde hair. "I've gotta go, be good for your mom okay?"

"I will," he said with a scowl and Ike leaned over the couch, kissing the boy's head gently.

"I love you," he said softly, smiling when Toon mumbled a quiet 'love you too' back. Ike turned to see Zelda standing there with her arms crossed. "You were right Zelda, I have two reasons not to," he said with a wink before going to the door and opening it slowly. "Love you guys," he called out as he shut the door behind him.

XxX

Zelda paced in Ike's apartment, hating that she couldn't do anything other than wait. This was torture, her husband's killer was going to trial and she couldn't even be there to see him go down. "When's Ike coming home?" Toon asked and she turned to look at him.

"He'll be back later," she answered and moved to sit beside him.

"Can we just live here with him?" he asked, turning his big eyes from the cartoon.

"Oh honey I-"

"He wants us to live with him," Toon cut off her words. "I heard him telling his mom that he just doesn't know how to ask you without you thinking the wrong thing." Zelda smirked as she sat beside her son. She understood Ike's hesitation. Had her son not mentioned it first she would've thought the wrong thing; either that he thought she couldn't handle it or that he wanted more than she was even willing to consider right now.

"I'll talk to him about it okay?" she said with a sigh and Toon smiled.

"I'd like that," he said before turning his eyes back to his cartoon. Zelda reached over and wrapped an arm around her son, pulling him close. She leaned her lips to his hair and kissed him gently.

"I love you my boy," she whispered against his hair before she pulled back and stood up, wondering if Ike had anything in the kitchen for them to eat.

XxX

Ike hated trials. He hated the way the high dollar defense attorneys sneered down their noses at him, always judging and spiteful. He hated judges who seemed more keen on making sure the defense attorneys got their say than the truth being told. He hated the district attorney and all the goons who worked there, the way that halfway through a hard trial they'd give up. He hated trials, even as he stood there, a hand up and swearing to tell the whole truth.

Ike sat, the defense attorney pouncing on him like a fat cat with an injured mouse. "Detective Greil... Why aren't you wearing your badge?"

"I'm on suspension," he answered, keeping his eyes on the balding man as he tsked.

"What for?"

"Alleged brutality," Ike said, not bothering to add more. He knew the set up, knew what the lawyer wanted, and he would be damned if he fell for this shit. The defense attorney paused, mind obviously flailing when Ike didn't try to retort with a defending statement he could use against him.

"Against?"

"The man who shot me and my partner," Ike said, eyes flicking to Ganondorf who looked less pleased with his situation as Ike kept his cool. The defense attorney looked nervous, a sheen coming to his bald head that made Ike smirk. "Ask away sir," he taunted, relaxing a little in the seat. They expected a hot headed detective out for blood, one ready to fly off the handle and lunge for Ganondorf.

"Detective Greil-"

"You can call me Ike," he said with a smile, glancing to Ganondorf who shifted uncomfortably.

"Okay Ike," the lawyer shifted on his feet, his high dollar shoes squeaking on the tile, "you allege that my client shot you and your partner, that he's some mob boss, is that correct?" Ike looked to see Ganondorf twitch, a sight Ike knew far too well from busting drugged out coke heads. The high and mighty Ganondorf Dragmire was going through withdrawals and from the look of his now beading in sweat forehead... he was about to lose it. This was something Ike hadn't expected, but would use to his advantage.

"I don't know if I'd say mob boss," Ike chuckled, ignoring the panicked look on the district attorney's face.

"And why's that?" the lawyer smiled, relief shining in his eyes.

"A real mob boss wouldn't get his hands dirty, that's what the low level bitches are for," Ike leaned forward, locking eyes with the furious Ganondorf. "So I'm thinking he's just a bitch who played at being the king."

"You sonofabitch!" Ganondorf leapt to his feet, his attorney's words being ignored as he pointed at Ike. "You know I'm the leader!" Ike quirked up an eyebrow, keeping his face neutral. He, Ike Greil, had just made Ganondorf crack. In front of the judge and jury, in front of cameras and newspaper reporters.

"Yeah, because a leader of a group big time enough to be smuggling guns really shoots a detective like a scared mugger," Ike goaded and was rewarded with a snarl from Ganondorf.

"I shot that blonde haired pain in my ass and you you fucking..." he trailed off and Ike gave him a grin, one that screamed what Ike wanted to.

"I win," Ike mouthed the words, looking to the pale defense attorney. "Are we done?" he asked and the man nodded slowly, defeat written across his features. Ike stood up and smoothed his shirt, looking to see Sam sitting in the front row next to the captain, a smile a mile wide on her lips.

"You're not getting away with this Greil!" Ganondorf snarled, obviously not caring to appear as the calm, cool, and collected man he was ten minutes ago. "I'll get you yet!"

"Order!" the judge slammed his gavel loudly, the team of lawyers for Ganondorf trying to calm him as Ike just grinned.

XxX

Zelda bolted to her feet when the door to Ike's apartment opened. She looked at him, her heart speeding up as he gave her a grin. "He's going down," he said and tears sprang to Zelda's eyes. She ran forward, throwing her arms around his neck and pulled his lips to hers. She felt his arms wrap around her waist, his mouth working with hers. After a moment he pulled back, her blushing under the way his eyes were searching hers. "Life without parole," he whispered and Zelda felt her tears spill down her cheeks. Ike's warm hands wiped them away gently and she leaned into his touch, kissing the palm of his left hand. They stood there for a long moment, the silence stretching unnoticed by them.

"Ike?" Toon came into the room and Zelda felt Ike move away from her, going to her son. She turned to see him scoop the boy into his arms and kiss his forehead. "Did it go okay?"

"Yes," he said simply, turning to Zelda with a grin. "Let's celebrate." She nodded and he moved to her, taking her hand and pressing a gentle kiss to her knuckles.

XxX

Ike smiled at Zelda as they sat at the booth of the restaurant, Toon at his side. As the boy busied himself with the colors and paper menu, Ike picked up his own menu and glanced over the options, sneaking a peek at Zelda who stared down at hers silently.

"Ike!" Sam's voice made him look up, a grin coming to his lips to see the blonde.

"Heya Sam," he said, watching her lean over and hug Zelda.

"Hey Zelda, hi Toon," she looked back to Ike. "You guys celebrating?"

"You betcha," Ike said as he flipped a page in his menu absentmindedly. "What are you up to?"

"Kinda the same," she said and Ike looked to Zelda, wondering if offering for Sam to join them would be okay or if she'd take it wrong.

"Would you like to join us?" Zelda asked and Sam smiled.

"I'd love to, but I've got a date over there," she nodded her blonde head and Ike turned to see some guy he vaguely recognized from the first floor at the precinct.

"Lemme know if I need to kick his ass," he said and Sam squeezed his shoulder as she walked off. Ike turned his eyes in time to see Zelda's scowl at the contact and shook his head. "What's with that look?" he asked and Zelda smiled quickly, far too quickly for him to believe.

"What look?" she asked innocently and he rolled his eyes as he bumped his shoulder into Toon's.

"What sounds good kiddo?"

"Pizza and fries," Toon declared and Ike chuckled.

"Now that sounds good," he glanced at Zelda, noting her reddened cheeks and winked over his menu. "I think I'll do the spicy steak..." He noticed the waiter walking towards them and he smiled at the familiar blue hair hanging in Marth's eyes.

"Hi Ike!" Marth beamed at him, already looking better than he did when Ike had called in a favor to get him the job not so long ago. "Thanks for getting me the job here I love it."

"Well you helped me out a lot man," Ike grinned at him, trying not to chuckle as Marth fumbled for his pad of paper and his pen.

"What can I get you?" Marth asked, a light blush still on his cheeks. Ike placed his order, rolled his eyes at Zelda's salad, and smirked when Toon ordered his. Marth nodded and walked off, Ike following him with curious eyes as he went to the kitchen.

"You helped him get his job?" Zelda asked after a moment and Ike nodded.

"He needed something considering he lost his last one helping me take down his boss," Ike said as he picked up his mug of beer, taking a slow sip. He looked at Zelda, watching her watch him for a long moment. Slowly a smile came to her lips and she looked away.

"You're a good guy Ike," she mumbled and glanced at him, Ike just grinning as he set down his mug.

"I'm alright," he admitted with a wink and she shook her head. She mumbled her next words, he obviously wasn't meant to hear them, but they cut a hole deep in his chest.

"If only you weren't a cop." Ike swallowed hard, trying to rid himself of the lump that formed at her words. After a moment he gave up, scooping up his mug and downing the whole thing. He set the empty mug down, not able to look at the boy staring worriedly up at him.

 **XXX**

 **Don't hate me for not updating! I swear I meant to and no lie my phone was like "oh look, she wrote some stuff? Aw... Let's delete everything!" And so I had to rewrite it. Anyway thank you for your patience and to my reviewers last chapter, I love you all. Let me know what you think. Much love, Leigh**


	21. Chapter 21

Ike smiled as he walked into the precinct, every detective and cop in uniform standing up and applauding. "Come on guys..." he drawled out self consciously, running a hand through his spiky hair. Sam ran up to him, throwing her arms around his neck as the captain stepped from his office.

"Greil!" He shouted out, the clapping and whooping immediately falling silent. Ike pulled himself from Samus' death grip and took the slow long strides necessary to stand face to face with the captain. "Welcome back Detective," he said as he held out the still black banded badge and sidearm Ike had missed since they were taken from him. Muscle memory had the badge and weapon on his hip in record time, Ike almost not even feeling his shoulder's protest in his excitement.

"Thank you captain," he inclined his head and turned to his desk, eyes falling on Link's vacant space across from him. Everything was still there, the picture of Zelda and Toon, the stapler Ike had slapped a pinup girl sticker on, and the massive ball of rubber bands they tossed back and forth. Everything was there, as if waiting on Link to come back to work. Ike walked towards the desk, a careful hand picking up the photo frame.

"Guess we should've picked up the desk huh?" Sam's voice at his shoulder made him jump and he gave her a grin to cover it.

"Nah," Ike scooped up the stapler and rubber band ball, setting them on his desk before sitting in his chair. "I kinda like the reminder... Keeps my mind straight you know?" He picked up a case file, opening it slowly. "Did you miss me?" he asked with a glance up at the blonde who was obviously hovering.

"Everyone did," she said as she leaned against his desk, crossing her arms. "You really okay to come back?"

"I can't just sit at home anymore," Ike confessed as his eyes skimmed the file. It was a simple bust for a cocaine dealer downtown, nothing too serious and he stood up. "Let's see how rusty I am," he winked at Sam and walked off, feeling everyone's eyes silently follow him to the elevator.

XxX

Zelda stared at nothing while she waited on the order to be filled, wondering how Ike was doing on his first day back. She would be lying if she said she didn't miss him; knowing she could send him a message and he'd immediately respond was reassuring. Knowing him though, his first day back he'd be right back into the fray, no doubt busting some low level dealer and-

"Order up," the chef called, pulling her from her musings and she nodded as she scooped up the plate. Careful steps brought her to the table, her smiling as she set down the sandwich, trying not to notice the man's flirty smile. The tiny bell tied to the front door jingling and she turned to greet the new customer, her heart speeding up at the sight of Ike walking in. He had his badge on his hip, the black band gone.

"Hey," he said with a wink, "how's your day?"

"It's alright," she said, following him to a table. "You hungry?"

"Where else would I go at lunchtime?" he countered as he sat, eyes running over the small crowd. "Kinda busy today huh?"

"A little... Do you know what you want?" she asked, already guessing he wanted his usual spicy chicken sandwich with the usual barbecue flavored chips.

"Yeah, the spicy-"

"Spicy chicken and barbecue chips with a big glass of tea?" she asked and he winked.

"You know me too well," he said and she walked off towards the kitchen to place his order, feeling his eyes on her the whole way.

XxX

Ike watched Zelda walk away, mind on a thousand different things all at once as she went to put his order in. He knew he was head over heels in love with her, knew that if given the chance he'd do almost anything to make her happy, but her words rang in his ears as he watched the sway of her hips. He was a cop, a damn good one, and he couldn't quit that. With a sigh he finally cast his eyes around the restaurant, noticing he wasn't the only one watching Zelda. It was just some little punk in a business suit, someone he would normally not even care about, but watching the man smile as Zelda walked up to refill his tea... It was a punch in the gut. He would never have her like he wanted. This guy, this boring safely employed man though... he could.

XxX

Another month went by, Zelda struggling to pay bills and keep food on the table. Ike's apartment began to feel more and more like home. He invited them over everyday, even when he was working late and wouldn't be there. His spare key was on her keyring, even his mail key. The idea of moving in with him was sounding better and better, even if he hadn't brought it up to her yet.

"Momma," Toon sat at Ike's table, dipping one of his fries in ketchup slowly, "can I just stay here tonight? I wanna stay with Ike."

"If he's off tomorrow and says yes when he comes in," she said with a sigh as she grabbed a fry from his plate.

"Hey guys," Ike smiled as he walked into the kitchen. "How was school kiddo?"

"Good," Toon beamed at him and Zelda watched Ike move forward and kiss the top of her son's head gently.

"My apartment is due for a lease renewal next month," Ike started casually, pulling out the remaining free chair at the table, eyes making contact with hers as he sat. Zelda knew what was coming. This was it, he was going to ask them to move in. "There's a three bedroom open... if you would be interested I can put my name down for it and we can move in at the first of the month." Toon looked to Zelda, his eyes wide with excitement.

"Momma," he nodded, encouraging her to say yes.

"It's not that I don't think you can do it on your own Zelda," Ike said, reaching across the table and taking her hand, "I just wanna know that you guys are okay." Zelda looked down at his hand, turning her palm up and lacing their fingers.

"Okay," she nodded, glancing at her son quickly. He was beaming, his eyes on their hands. Zelda pulled her hand from Ike's, not wanting her son to get the wrong idea. Ike smiled at her with a little nod.

"Alright, I'll talk to the office in the morning. Do you want to spend the night Toon?"

"Yeah!"

"Do you want to Zelda?" Ike asked carefully, him looking at her curiously. She deliberated for a moment before nodding. "Alright," he smirked and looked to Toon, "finish your dinner, then it's bath time."

"Okay," Toon tucked into his dinner with renewed vigor, Zelda laughing lightly into her hand.

 **XXX**

 **Thank you to my guest reviewer last chapter (looking at you babe and your goofy reviews). Anyway thank you for reading! Let me know what you think. Much love, Leigh**


	22. Chapter 22

Zelda smiled as she kissed her son's cheek, him snuggled up under a dark green blanket Ike had bought him last month. Ike had left after kissing the top of his head, letting Zelda say goodnight by herself. "Sleep good okay?"

"Yeah... I'm glad we're moving in with Ike Momma," he said around a yawn. "I love him."

"I know baby," she said and ran a gentle hand through his hair. "He loves you too."

"I know, he tells me all the time," he mumbled, his eyelids growing heavy. "He told me he's excited for us to be here with him..." he trailed off, his eyes dropping shut and Zelda smiled as she eased herself off the small bed, shaking her head as she left the room and shut the door.

Her eyes followed the hallway down to Ike's room, the light pouring from the cracked door making her smile. She padded down the hallway, pushing open the door to see Ike untucking his shirt. "Hey," she said in greeting and he gave her a grin.

"Hey, I'm just gonna grab a fast shower then the room is yours," he explained as he pulled his tie from his neck and tossed it on the bed unceremoniously. Zelda watched him walk to his dresser, her eyes roaming over him as he went about grabbing a clean pair of boxers.

"Ike?" she called his name hesitantly, wondering if after everything they'd been through she had a right to ask for more.

"Yeah?" he looked up at her, an eyebrow slightly raised. Zelda didn't let herself rethink her actions as she crossed the room to him, threw caution to the wind, and kissed him. He tensed in shock but Zelda kept at it, running her hands around his waist and pulling him closer. His shock obviously wore off as he kissed her back, his own hands gripping her hips as she backed up blindly to his bed.

Her knees hit the bed and he caught her as she fell, lowering her slowly to the worn comforter.

"Zelda," he mumbled her name past her lips and pulled back, Zelda trying to follow him.

"Ike please," she begged, her hands moving to the buttons on his shirt. He looked down at her as she slowly undid them, her trying to focus on her task and not the fact that more than lust was making his eyes smolder. His shirt unbuttoned she finally met his eyes, hoping he understood that she really wanted this. He seemed to get the message loud and clear because the next thing Zelda knew her lips were being smothered by his, him sliding his shirt off and tossing it on the floor without their lips breaking contact.

"Zelda," he pulled back from her lips and arms, Zelda suppressing a groan of frustration, "are you sure? I don't-"

"Ike," she sat up, her hands tugging his undershirt up to reveal the makings of a six pack, "I want you. I want this I-" her words stalled on her lips as she watched him pull off his shirt, her eyes unwillingly traveling to his healing scar on his shoulder. His eyes followed hers and he sighed.

"Didn't get my shirt off last time," he said self consciously as he sat back, looking like he was ready to retreat to the bathroom. Zelda gripped him by the belt loops to keep him from standing. He gave her a look, confusion mixing with lingering want as she leaned forward and kissed the scar gently.

"Come here," she said as she slid to the middle of the bed. A wicked grin made it's way up her lips as he followed.

XxX

Ike wasn't sure about this. He wanted her, so much it hurt when he let himself think about it, but the painful way she left him standing in her kitchen and her words the t the restaurant still stung like the open wounds they were. His brain wasn't sure if her clothes joining his shirt on the floor were a good idea, but his body seemed to think so as he hovered over her, kissing her collarbone down to the top of her breasts. He was taking his sweet time this time, relishing in the discovery of her body. He nipped at her neck, biting and licking to soothe the tiny red marks. Her hips bucked under him and he grinned as he kissed an imaginary line down her torso to her left hip bone, looking up at her as his lips carried him down to her inner thigh.

"Ike!" his name was a gasp on her lips and that was all the signal he needed to claim his prize. In seconds he had Zelda wriggling beneath him, him not letting up even as her hips raised and her hand tangled tightly in his hair. A few seconds more and the hand in his hair tightened with her climax, him kissing the soft skin of her upper thigh as she recovered.

"Want more?" he asked, a grin coming to his lips at her whine and emphatic nod. With all the permission he needed, Ike went back to exploring with his tongue, lost in the lust of the moment. His phone rang in his pocket, Zelda letting out a whimper as he moved himself up her body a little. Ike glared at his phone as he pulled it from his pocket. Samus' name popped up on the screen and he hit answer, kissing Zelda's stomach and hip bones as it connected.

"Bad time Sammy," he growled into the receiver.

"Ike..." the way she trailed off made him pause halfway to another kiss, his breath freezing in his lungs.

"What?" he asked, feeling a pool of dread fill is stomach.

"We need you down here to identify a body... Ike I think it's your criminal informant on the Ganondorf case."

"Marth?" Ike's heart jackhammered in his chest as he pushed himself up on his elbows. A quick glance at Zelda and he was on his feet, grabbing his discarded shirt off the floor. "I'll be there," he said and hung up.

"What's happened?" Zelda asked and he sighed as he looked at her laying naked on his bed.

"They found a body they think is Marth," he said as he pulled his shirt on. Zelda's brow furrowed in worry and he leaned over the bed, giving her a quick kiss. "I'm sorry I gotta go-"

"I know," she mumbled, obviously disappointed and Ike sighed heavily. He had wanted her on his bed like that for so long, to be so close... He shook the thoughts from his head as he kissed her again and straightened up. "Come back to me safe okay?" she asked and he looked into her eyes, saw the worry etched there along with the dark circles from missed sleep.

"Always," he vowed before moving from the bed to grab his shoes on the way out the door.

XxX

Ike had always hated the morgue. If he could he avoided going down there. Everything from the smell to the feeling of the air in the room gave him the creeps, but there he was, watching the man open a silver door and roll out a table. Ike felt his stomach lurch at the sight of Marth, his skin too pale to be alive.

"Fuck," he breathed before he clamped a hand over his mouth to suppress the urge to either throw up or scream a thousand profanities at a god he didn't believe in. "What happened to him?" he asked in a shaky voice, looking up at the mortician who sighed.

"He took quite a beating before getting a bullet in the back of the head."

"Execution," Ike shut his eyes, knowing who was behind this.

"He has a history of drug abuse, now I don't have toxicology back yet-"

"He was clean," Ike said firmly, eyes locked on the shut eyes of the body. "Did he have anything on him?"

"He had this," Sam's voice pulled him from imagining a small nervous smile he'd never see again and he looked to see a paper in her hands, wrapped up in an evidence bag. Ike snatched it from her fingers, his vision tunneling to the words written in a fancy script with a fountain pen.

'Sorry for your loss Detective Greil'. The simple note made his blood boil, the message received loud and clear. "Ganondorf," he growled out, his eyes fixed on the note.

"Ike he's in jail-"

"Would that stop a fucker like him?" Ike snapped and glared at Samus, her recoiling from his anger. Ike shut his eyes, handing the note back to her before he left the morgue. His feet carried him blindly to his car, Samus following him, talking to him in words he couldn't hear.

"Ike," she gripped his arm and he halted, swaying on his feet. "Stop, whatever you're thinking, stop right now. Go home, get some rest, take tomorrow off-"

"I can't Sammy," he said in a flat emotionless voice. She walked around him, Ike meeting her gaze with a look of sheer hopelessness. "He's going to go after Zelda and Toon next," he said, voicing his worst fear.

"Ike we don't know that," she said firmly and he shook his head.

"I put him behind bars, beat the brutality case against me... He's out for revenge. He found out somehow that Marth was my informant..." he trailed off and leaned against the side of his car, his emotions all fighting for control.

"Let's think rationally about this," Samus said in a gentle yet firm tone. "We'll check the visitor logs at the prison, find out who he's seen..." her words went unheard by his ears as he stared at nothing, seeing nothing but shy smiles, feeling phantom hands touch his arms, wishing he wouldn't have been so blind.

"I'm taking down his entire network," he spoke over Samus who halted mid word. He looked down into her eyes, his jaw set firmly. "I can't kill him directly, but that fucktard isn't going to have an empire to run by the time I'm done with him."

"Ike-"

"Save it Sam," he spat the words, opening up his car door and sitting down heavily. He slammed the door and turned the key in the ignition, driving off with Samus still standing there.

XxX

Zelda met Ike halfway down the hallway of his apartment, dressed in one of his shirts and nothing else. She knew the look in his eyes, it confirmed that the body was his informant before he opened his mouth. Ike just stared at her, almost as if he didn't really see her and she went up to him, hugging him tightly. He buried his face in her neck, his arms wrapping tightly around her. "Come on," she coaxed, walking backwards to his bedroom. Ike followed, Zelda leading him to his bed where she laid down holding him.

"I'm not losing anyone else," he mumbled into her hair and she looked up at him. She touched the side of his face gently, him kissing her palm once before he shut his eyes. Zelda wasn't blind, she saw the tears threatening to spill from his shut eyes and she moved her face to his. Without warning she kissed his eyes softly, tasting his salty tears as he took in a shaky breath.

"It'll be alright Ike," she said and he let out a huff of a humorless laugh. He opened his eyes and Zelda leaned her lips to his, kissing him delicately. Ike caved to the comfort she was offering; Zelda felt the hand that tangled in her hair as he deepened their kiss.

Before Zelda could really register what was happening she was on her back, Ike over her, his lips locked on hers as he moved against her. The bucking hips made Zelda's breath stutter and he pulled back. "I want you so bad Zelda," he admitted in a broken whisper and she nodded, tugging his shirt from his slacks. She worked on the buttons of his shirt once more, his lips kissing hers as she finally opened the last one.

Their clothes piled on the floor as Ike moved inside her, his lips leaving searing kisses everywhere they touched. She gasped when he moved harder and faster, him once more burying his face in her neck. She felt the kisses, the soft bites, felt him everywhere as his hands explored her body. She climaxed quickly, her whole body tensing as he kept moving, his obviously building up. Zelda tangled her hands in his dark blue hair, pulling his face from her neck to make him look her in the eyes. Their eyes met and she couldn't hold back the words that had been poised on her tongue for so long.

"I love you," she whispered and he gripped her hips tightly, eyes staring at her in blatant shock before he kissed her with a passion she didn't realize his lips could wield. As her lungs started to burn for more oxygen he pulled back, resting his forehead against hers as he picked up the speed and intensity of his movements. She gasped and felt another climax starting to build up, the feeling reaching a peak quickly.

"I love you," he said as she followed the wave of ecstasy with a whine. "I love you so fucking much," he said with a gasp as he finished, his eyes locked on hers.

After a long time passed he laid beside her, holding her to him as she ran a hand over his chest gently. They stayed that way for a moment, his breath evening out as she ran her hand gently over his scar. "Did you mean it?" he asked and she looked up at him curiously. Then it dawned on her and she nodded as she nuzzled herself against his chest.

"I have for too long," she admitted and his arm around her tightened. She didn't know what this meant for their odd relationship, didn't have it in her to consider it right now, so she shut her eyes and let the blissful arms of sleep pull her in.

 **XXX**

 **I'm so sorry for this update taking ages! I had the worst case of writer's block that I couldn't shake if my life depended on it. But finally I've got my fickle little muse back on her leash (if you've ever played jak and daxter I wish I had that muse!) and I'm back to writing like a maniac. Let me know what you think! Much love, Leigh**


End file.
